New Family, New Life, New Love
by Kurai Akumu
Summary: Modern AU: Zeke and Uriah become Tris's new "family" after her parents and Caleb die in serious drunk driver accident. A year after the accident and living with the Pedrads, a new blue eyed neighbor moves in next door. This mysterious new neighbor has caught the eye of young little Tris. Will he be able to fully bring happiness out of her or tear her down further? Book pairings OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO! This is my first fanfic I ever wrote, so I am open to constructive criticism and any ideas that can improve this story. :) I was inspired to write this Divergent fanfic after reading so many amazing Modern AU Divergent FanFics. :D! So, this story is going to be one of those stories where Tris and Tobias are best friends when they were younger and go through the struggles of growing up. Also I decided to ignore that age gap between the "gang" (Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke) and other characters (Peter, Drew, Molly, Eric, Lauren, Nita) so everyone is going to be the same age.

This story starts off with Tris and the others being twelve years old, plus Caleb is going to be seven years older so he is nineteen years old. Everything will be in Tris's POV, unless I state otherwise. I hope that clears some things up if the story doesn't make sense. NOW! I'm going to end this A/N! XD I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF _NEW FAMILY, NEW LIFE, NEW LOVE!_

~Chapter One~

June 7th, Night-Time

 ** _Beep... Beep...Beep..._**

That is all I hear right now. I try to open my eyes but I am immediately greeted by bright, blinding light. I let my eyes adjust to the light. Once my eyes adjust to this blinding light, I realize I'm in a white room. _A hospital room?_ is the first thought that passes through my mind _. Why am I in a hospital room?_ is all I could think as I start to panic. I frantically look around the room, looking for the door. I spot the door in the far corner and all I want to do is get out of here. So I try to get up, but I instantly fall back down onto the bed as pain shoots through my entire body. Why does my body feel so sore? What happened to me? Wait! Where are Mom, Dad, and Caleb? Did something happen-

My train of thoughts are stopped when a nurse with beautiful green eyes and brown hair walks into the room and she checks all the machines around me. A heart monitor! That is where the beeping is coming from! Wait, why am I hooked up to a heart monitor? Did something serious happen to me?!

"Oh, you are finally awake! How are you feeling? Do feel any pain?" the nurse asks nicely.

"I'm fine, just a little bit sore. Why am I here? Where are my parents and brother?" I ask her.

Right as the question flows out of my mouth, her face immediately drops; she looks at me with pity and sadness. "You don't remember, do you? You and your family were in a serious car accident-" she starts. Suddenly, the events on the night replay in my mind.

 **~*FLASHBACK* ~**

The family and I were in the car, going back home after eating out. All of us were laughing at something Dad had said. We were so happy and having fun. Then the unexpected happened, we were spinning and we landed in ditch. When I gained consciousness, I looked around and saw a bloody Caleb with blood running down his face and he was shielding me. He was breathing very heavily as if he couldn't breathe at all. All the air bags were deployed and all the windows were broken. I gazed behind Caleb and saw Dad shielding Mom, like how Caleb was shielding me, except Mom and Dad weren't moving.

"Beatrice, you have to get out of here," Caleb said, heavily breathing.

"I can't leave you guys here! Come on! We have to get out of the car so we can get Mom and Dad out too!" I pleaded with him.

Caleb shook his head. "No, we can't. I can barely move my legs. Mom and Dad are dead, Beatrice. You are the only one not badly injured. You can escape. Get out of here and live, if not for yourself then do it for us. Do it for Mom, Dad, and I. Live your life, enjoy it, and we are always with you. Remember that Mom, Dad, and I will always love you. NOW GO!" he yelled as he pushed me out of the broken window.

Just as he pushed me out of the window, the car burst up in flames. I screamed out and cry out to them as I watch them and the car slowly burn. I heard sirens in the background and feel someone pick me up. I heard voices all around me, but I just watched the firemen try to put out the fire.

 _They left me. How did this happen to us? WHY did this happen to us? Why is the world so cruel?_ I'm all alone now. I can't believe this. My mind started to get clouded as I let the darkness consume me.

 **~*END OF FLASHBACK* ~**

I am sitting on the bed in horror as I finally remember what happened to my family. I start to shake with terror as tears run down my face like waterfalls. _I am alone in this cruel world now. I have no family, no place to call home, no one to love. So now there is no point in life for me._ I still can't believe this; I can't-my parents and Caleb are **dead**. _This has to be some horrible dream that I will wake up from soon. That has to be it!_ But tears continue to run down my face. I bury my face in my hands as tears run down my face. I press the heels of my palms to my eyes to prevent tears from running but they just continue to fall. I felt a light pressure on my back, rubbing circles in a soothing manner, which I assume is the nurse. Soon my eyelids start to feel heavy and my body felt like lead, slowly dragging me down into the darkness, and I know that I have cried myself to sleep.

I never want to wake up again, but the nurses have something different in mind. They keep on waking me up so they feed me and keep me alive. The thing is that I don't want to be alive. I want to die so I can go up to Heaven with my family. I just want my family back. I don't have any family on this miserable planet and to prove my point, no one has visited me in the two days I have been here. _This is my second day in this Hell without my fam-_

But my thoughts are cut short as I watch her walk into the room...

 _So here is the first chapter of_ _ **New Family, New Life, New Love**_ _! I hope you guys enjoy it. I know I left it at it a cliffhanger, but that always makes a story more interesting right? Right!_

 _Please FFR_

 ** _F_** _ollow!_

 ** _F_** _avorite/_ _ **F**_ _an!_

 ** _R_** _eview!_

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**

 _~CJ_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HIYA~ I'm back! And here's Chapter 2 for you guys! Thank you for all the follows and views! Now you guys get to meet the "mysterious lady" with this installment of _NEW FAMILY, NEW LIFE, NEW LOVE!_ I realized I didn't do this in the last chapter but

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights are reserved to Veronica Roth and I own nothing but the plot line to this fanfiction!

~Chapter 2~

June 9th, Morning

I stared at her for the longest time, not knowing what to say or do. I thought that she had forgotten about me. But nope, there she is standing in the doorway - Aunt Hana, she is not really my aunt, but she is-was-my mom's best friend and has known me since I was born. Standing beside her are her twin sons, Zeke and Uriah. Uriah immediately runs up to me and engulf me into a warm hug, he is like my best friend and brother, and I hug him back as tightly. I start to sob into his chest, knowing that I am in safe and comforting arms. I then felt Aunt Hana's soothing hand on my back and Zeke, my other best friend and brother, joining in on the hug.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be fine," I heard Aunt Hana whisper. "Beatrice, I am very sorry for what has happened and for not coming to you sooner. But now you are going to be leaving today and coming home with us," she continues on.

I slowly raise my head at the mention of _"home"_. "What do you mean Aunt Hana?" I ask completely confused, since I have no _"home"_ left. My _"home"_ burned in the car with my family.

"Sweetheart, you are going to live with me now. We are going to be taking care of you," she said as she motions to Zeke and Uriah.

Aunt Hana has a small smile and her tears are threatening to spill. I just nod my head in understanding, then I lean my head on Zeke's shoulder behind me; I am still wrapped in Zeke's and Uriah's comforting arms. So this is my new life now; I'm going to be living with Aunt Hana and The Pedrad Twins. That seems alright since I already see them as part of my family, but now they are my only family. Even though I greatly miss my parent and Caleb, I'll try to make the best out of this situation. I have to live for my family that died and are now watching over me. They want me to live so I have to be here and be happy.

"It hurts so much right now. I miss them so much," I cry out. I start to sob into my hands as Zeke and Uriah tighten their grip on me.

"Hey, like Mom said, everything is going to be alright. Uriah and I are here for you. We are going to be the best brothers now. We are going to help you through this, alright Trissy?" Zeke said, using the nickname that he gave me years ago.

"Yeah! We are always here for you, Trissy. Once we get out of here, we are going to have a party. It's going to be just ice cream, cake, cookies, brownies, and other sweets!" Uriah chimes in. I giggle at their attempts of trying to make me feel better.

"There is that smile," Aunt Hana said happily while smiling at the three of us. "Well, the doctor said you can leave in the afternoon. So why don't I get you kids some lunch then Beatrice can be checked out?" she plans out with a small smile.

"Great! Sounds like a plan!" Zeke and Uriah yell at the same time.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," I say in agreement, and my stomach grumbles right when I say that to emphasize my point.

"HAHAHA! Sounds like someone is hungry!" Uriah exclaims with a laugh. Zeke and I both crack up and Aunt Hana just laughs softly.

It felt good to be laughing after all that has happened. I'm glad I have Aunt Hana, Zeke, and Uriah here for me. I should try to make the best of this new life with my new family. They are giving me a second chance at life. _"Live your life, enjoy it and we are always with you,"_ Caleb's words echo in my head. He is right; I am going to try to enjoy this new life. If I am going to have a new life, I am going to need a new name. What should be my new name? I want my name to be similar to "Beatrice" though. Maybe Zeke and Uriah can help me make a new name since they gave the horrible nickname of "Trissy". I look up and see Zeke and Uriah throwing around a small pillow like it is a football.

"Guys?" I croak out since my throat is a little dry from crying so much. So I just clear my throat to get their attention.

"Oh look, she is back from space!" Uriah teases while dramatically pointing at me.

"Haha. Very funny, Uriah," I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"You were thinking pretty deeply back there, so I got to agree with my idiot brother," Zeke snickers, agreeing with his brother for once. Uriah ignores the fact that Zeke just called him an idiot and starts to laugh causing Zeke to join him in the laughter.

"You guys are so mean to me. To think I was going to ask for your help," I say with a pout to put an emphasis.

The Pedrad Twins look at me in shock as if I had grown another head or something. I feel like their eyes are going to bulge out of their sockets and I really don't want to see that. Then they scream, " _YOU_ need _OUR_ help with something!"

I keep my ears plugged until they finish screaming and have their little freak-out session. "Yes, I need your help with something _very_ important," I said calmly, while emphasizing "very". They look at me waiting for me to continue. "You guys think I would tell you now, after you were just so mean and laughing at me?" I say over-dramatically, while holding a hand to me heart. To add more effect, I start to pretend to cry. I think it looks pretty convincing considering Zeke's and Uriah's faces have fallen. That is what they get for teasing me earlier.

"We are so sorry, Trissy. Please forgive us. We want to help you," they say at the same time. Sometimes, it is just creepy how they talk at the same time, especially when it is more than one sentence. It's like they have a twin-telepathy and know exactly what to say. "Just don't cry again. It hurts us when you cry," Uriah says softly. Then the both hug me tightly from both sides. I couldn't keep that act up anymore; it was getting really hard when they started to hug me. So after a couple seconds, I start laughing really hard to the point of crying and the twins release me from the hug. They both look at me with confusion written all over their face.

"You guys...actually fell...for that! I can't...believe you...guys fell...for fake...tears!" I laugh at them.

They look at me with a hint of sadness and betrayal, but after a small stare down they also start laughing with me. They laugh so hard that they both fell to the ground laughing even harder. I clutch my stomach as I laugh harder at them falling to the ground.

"Trissy, you are so mean to us. We thought you were actually crying. So mean!" Zeke exclaims and points at me when they finish laughing and have gotten up from the ground.

"Yeah! That was so mean of you Trissy-Poo," Uriah pouts at me and uses his sad puppy dog eyes. I slightly cringe at "Trissy-Poo", which is worst than "Trissy".

"Well, that is what you get for making fun of me," I pout back at him and cross my arms.

"It was all Uriah's fault, though. I didn't do anything wrong!" Zeke exclaims, pointing at Uriah accusingly.

"But you were the one to pile on!" Uriah yells back pointing at Zeke.

"But you started it!" Zeke fires back.

"Yeah so what?! You didn't have to continue!" Uriah points out.

"Guys! Let's just say you are both idiots and leave it at that?" I suggest nonchalantly, hoping they will stop fighting like an old couple about to get a divorce.

"How are we both idiots?" they ask at the same time, then they glare at each other.

"Because you guys are idiots," I say calmly, trying not to laugh. They both look hurt, but I knew it was fake like how I was fake crying earlier. "Well, if you guys can help me, then maybe it will prove you guys aren't idiots," I say matter-of-factly.

They look at me excitedly, waiting for me to speak again. "Then ask away because we are not idiots. Well, I am not an idiot, that's for sure, but I don't know about him," Uriah says with a smug look on his face when he points at Zeke.

"Hey! I am not an idiot. I am the oldest and smartest twin," Zeke points to himself and smiles proudly.

"At least I got better looks than you!" Uriah exclaims proudly.

"Oh just shut up! We are not having this conversation again!" I yell at them, exasperated. The fighting is starting to get really old now.

"Whatever..." they mumble at the same time.

"Now do you want to help me or not?" I question them as I raise an eyebrow. Sometimes I never understand how they always start an argument and how Aunt Hana deals with them every time they fight. I'm getting a headache just thinking about. Ugh, these guys are going to be my brothers now; I think I am going to die now.

"Oh yeah. What's your question, Trissy?" Zeke asks, smirking as he says that somewhat horrible nickname.

"I want a new name. 'Beatrice' sounds to formal and it doesn't fit with me now. So can you guys give me a new name. Something similar to 'Trissy' but shorter for my name," I explain to them. The Idiot Twins look like they are thinking deeply. Wow, I never thought the words "Idiot Twins" and "thinking deeply" would be in the same sentence. Maybe they are taking this too seriously. I should stop them from thinking now; I'm afraid they might think too hard and their heads will explode.

"I GOT IT!" Uriah screams suddenly and he jumps up happily.

"So, what is my name?" I ask curiously. Zeke and I look at him expectantly.

"You said that you want something similar 'Trissy'. So I thought that you would like 'Tris'. It's like 'Trissy' but a bit shorter, plus it is like 'Beatrice' when you sound it out. 'Be-a-trice' so 'Tris'. How do you like it?" Uriah explains. Zeke and I look at him in shock, since he just came up with a really good name.

"I love it! That sounds perfect for me! It's part of my old name but it's also new," I say gleefully.

"Wow bro, that is you only best idea you came up with in your entire life," Zeke said in awe.

"That hurts you know. I can come up with good ideas if I want. I just choose not to," Uriah defends.

"So, you choose to come up with stupid ideas all the time," Zeke snickers.

"Thanks for the new name, Uri. I love it," I say happily and try to prevent them from fighting again. I don't think I can handle another pointless fight. But I really do like my new name. I'm starting a new life, I have a new family, so my new name is perfect. "Thanks guys so much. I really mean it. I was so upset earlier, and now you helped me forget about all the pain. So thanks," I say as my eyes start to water. Zeke and Uriah both pull me in for a hug. I know we aren't blood-related, but I couldn't ask for better brothers.

Right after our little hug-fest, Aunt Hana walks into the room with three bags of McDonalds. Since when did she leave us alone? I didn't even hear the door close when she left and she didn't say anything about leaving us in the room. That is really weird.

"I hope you guys are hungry. Uriah, Zeke, Bea-" she starts to say but I cut her off.

"Tris. My name is Tris now," I tell her with a smile.

"OK then, _Tris_. Are you guys hungry for McDonalds?" she asks us cheerfully.

"YASSSS! FOOD!" Uriah and Zeke scream at the same time while nodding their head enthusiastically. I swear I thought their heads were going to fall off since they were shaking their heads so hard.

I just nod my head like a normal person because I don't feel like losing my head or getting head trauma today or any day. Aunt Hana starts to hand out bags of McDonalds to us. I open up my bag to find my usual/favorite order: McNuggets with BBQ sauce. The twins both get these big fat burgers, which I don't believe is even possible to eat, and they both got large chocolate milkshakes. I just got a small strawberry smoothie. How can they eat so much food and not get fat?! That isn't even possible!

"Done! I finish first! No I did!" Uriah and Zeke yell at the same time as they glare at each other. I sigh heavily, why do they always make everything a competition? They really need to stop making a competition out of everything; it really is getting old. Plus, I think they just inhaled their food. I calmly eat my food and drink my smoothie. These guys are such pigs when it comes to their food. I finish eating my food calmly... I repeat CALMLY! Nothing like the twins.

"Thank you Aunt Hana for the food," I think her gratefully with a small smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now that your all done, would you like to get out of this horrible hospital and go home?" Aunt Hana jokes.

"Sure, but I don't have extra clothes and I don't want to go out in this hideous hospital gown," I laugh dryly.

"Oh, of course. When I was out getting your lunch, I also got a set of new clothes for you. They are the clothes you were admiring whenever you, your mom, and I went shopping. I hope you don't mind?" she explains. Wow, she really thought ahead; she is so considerate for thinking about me. There is no way I can repay her. I also can't believe she noticed me when I looked at all those "fancy" clothes in the stores or in the windows.

"I don't mind. Thank you for buying me new clothes," I respond with a shy smile. She pulls out a bag from behind her and starts my new clothes: a charcoal grey top with skeleton hands in the shape on the heart, a pair of black frayed shorts with studs on one leg and rips on the other leg, a leather jacket, a black and red checkered belt, and black combat boots. I love it! It looks amazing, I wonder how it will look on me? I never had clothes like this and weren't the color grey. I grew up with very simple clothes that were always grey. I don't know why it was like that, but that was the only clothes that my mom bought. She always said that it was self-indulgent if we bought fancier and colorful clothes; it never made sense to me.

"Well, we will be waiting outside your room when you finish dressing," she says as she pushes Uriah and Zeke out of the room, and she softly closes the door behind them.

I hop off the bed and into the connecting bathroom. As I put on my new clothes and look at the mirror, I notice how I stand out more and not plain at all. The tank top stops right above my butt and the jacket is not too tight or too loose, just right. But I have to say the combat boots are my favorite part of my outfit. I decide to pull my up into a ponytail instead of a bun like my mom used to do for me. A ponytail fits with this outfit better than a bun. I look so different now, more confident and less shy. I like it, a new me. I smile brightly at my reflection and walk out of the bathroom confidently. I walk out of the room as quickly as I can, wanting to escape this white-walled and overly clean prison. As I walk out, I walk straight into Zeke's back. Who stands right in front of the door when they know someone was going to walk out soon? I mumble a quiet "ouch" as Zeke turns to face me. I look at the twins' faces and see a look of...surprise? Why would they look at me with surprise?

"Wow, Tris. You look really pretty," Uriah whispers as Zeke shakes his head in agreement. I blush deeply and look down at the ground in embarrassment.

"T-thanks," I stutter out. I have never been called "pretty" by someone unless they were an adult or it was Caleb because he liked to tease me.

Then Aunt Hana walks up to us with a bright smile. "You look amazing in those clothes B-Tris," she compliments me. Her voice brought the boys out of their stupor. I mumble a quiet "thank you" and gave her a shy smile. "So, I signed all the appropriate papers and now you are free to come home with us," she explains.

"I can finally leave," I sigh in relief. I really can't wait to get out of this prison- I mean hospital.

Aunt Hana, Uriah, and Zeke starts to walk down the hallway leading to the exit. I can finally leave and start my new life. I run after them, just trailing them slightly. Now this is my family, I couldn't have asked for a better family. I wonder what my new room looks like. I can design it like how I want; I was never able to decorate my room when my mom and dad were alive. They said that buying items for ourselves, decorating, or "self-indulging " is consider selfish. I never believe in what they said, but I had to follow it because of my parents. I never really understood it, but now I can stop pretending being "selfless". I don't think buying decorations is selfish; it's just fun and it can represent me. I can picture-

My train of thoughts are interrupted when I feel someone shaking me. I look around and see I am in Aunt Hana's Lamborghini SUV, also Uriah was the one who was shaking me.

"What?" I say really confused. I really don't remember getting in the car or putting on the seatbelt. I didn't even realize that we exited the building.

"If you were paying attention, then you would have heard that we are almost home and we have a surprise there," Uriah snickers as Zeke is trying not to laugh. Key word "trying", and right now his face looks like it is going to explode if he doesn't laugh.

"Oh sorry. I just got stuff on my mind. You know, I just came out of a hospital; there is a lot to think about," I explain matter-of-factly.

"Well, we are home now," Aunt Hana announces to us, while looking at us through the rearview mirror.

We all just nod out heads, unbuckle, and get out of the car. As Uriah and Zeke run out of the car, I slowly walk out and look at the house, my new home. Once Aunt Hana unlocks, Zeke and Uriah run down the hall and straight into the kitchen. I just stand in the foyer, taking in my surroundings. To my right is the family room, which consists of two couches facing each other, a coffee table in between the two couches, four armchairs (one on each side of each couch), and a piano in the corner of the room; plus, a small chandelier hanging about the coffee table. To my left is the staircase that leads to the second floor. I walk down the hallway in front of me, which leads to the kitchen (currently occupied by Zeke and Uriah stuffing their faces with food). The kitchen is fully equipped with any cooking system that you could imagine, is fully stocked with food, and a granite island surrounded by bar stools in the middle of the kitchen. There is also a dining table, which can seat eight people, that is located in between the kitchen and living room and it is next to the sliding doors that lead to the backyard. The living room is connected to the kitchen; is consists of a 60-inch flat screen TV, a large couch that can probably seat six people in front of the TV, and a door that leads to the basement in the corner of the room. I walk across the room to the door that leads to the basement and slowly walk down the small flight of stairs. As I enter the basement, I see the 72-inch flat screen TV, five rows of couches in front of the TV, a huge wall filled with snacks plus a popcorn maker, fully stocked fridge, and soda machine on the back wall. Underneath the TV is an X-Box 360, X-Box One, Wii, Wii U, and a Play Station 4. The TV us connected to the surround sound system. There are two cabinets, one on each side of the TV. The left cabinet is filled with video games and the right cabinet is filled with all types of movies. There are more movies and video games than last time I was here.

"Tris, honey, where are you? I have to show you your new room," I hear Aunt Hana call.

"I'm coming!" I yell back to her. I run back upstairs to the main floor. Zeke and Uriah are passed out on the couch, probably from a food coma. Those guys are such pigs, eating like there is no tomorrow.

I see Aunt Hana sitting on one of the barstools at the island. I walk to her but she is on the phone, probably checking on work. She is a really popular private doctor for famous people and Uncle Rob (Zeke's and Uriah's dad, and my dad's best friend) works in the army so isn't home much, but since they both have important high paying jobs, they are rich.

"Aunt Hana, you wanted to show me my new room?" I ask her, trying to catch her attention once she was off the phone.

"Oh, there you are. Were you walking around and seeing if anything changed like you usually do when you visit?" she giggles softly at me. She knows me so well; I can't believe she noticed me walking around whenever I visit. They always get something new every time I visit, so I like to look around and hunt down that "new thing".

"Yes, but this time I saw nothing new," I say curiously.

"Well, you are wrong, little missy. There is something new here, you just need to think about it," she smiled mischievously.

There is nothing new, I already checked where all the most obvious places would be. "What is the 'new thing', Aunt Hana?" I ask her completely confused now.

"You, sweetie. You are the 'new thing' in the house. Well, it's your new room, but you get it," she laughs. My new room? She already has a new room for me?

"I thought all the rooms are taken on the second floor," I say, trying to remember if there is an extra room. I know that Zeke's room is the first door on the left, then the bathroom that Zeke and Uriah share is the second door on the left, then Uriah's room is the door across from Zeke's room, finally Aunt Hana's room (the master bedroom with an ensuite) is the last door further down the hall on the right. There are more stairs that are across from Aunt Hana's door that lead up to the third floor but the third floor is used as a storage place, so I don't know where my room would be.

"Well, yes. All those rooms are taken on the second floor. But the third floor is all yours. When we were informed about the accident, we knew you were going to stay with us, so we cleared out the third floor and put the basics in there for a bedroom like a bed and a dresser. Plus, there are normal necessities in the bathroom, a set of pajamas, and another set of clothes in the dresser. That was also the reason we didn't pick you up sooner. We were getting you settled in so you won't feel so out of place. Also, I had to fill out paperwork so I could gain custody of you," she explains with a sad smile.

Wow...they planned all of that for me. I can't believe that they would do that for me. "Thank you so much, Aunt Hana," I say gratefully then I run up to her and hug her as I tight as I could. She was surprised but she relaxed and hugged me back.

"It was no problem at all, sweetie. Now let me show you to your new room," she said as she released me from the hug and got off the barstool. She then puts her hand on my back and guides me up the first flight of stairs, down the hall on the second floor, and up the second flight of stairs. This house really has way too many stairs.

When we finally reach the top of the stairs, we stop in front of a pair of large French Oak doors with nothing covering the windows...I need to get something to cover those windows. Aunt Hana then takes a key out of her pocket.

"So this is the key to your room. Why don't you have the honors of unlocking you new room?" she suggests as she drops the gold key in my hand.

I can finally see my room. I take the key and unlock the doors. When the large French Oak doors swing open, I see a king-sized bed with plain white a comforter and pillows against the wall to the left, a door in the upper left corner that leads to a walk-in closet, a door in the upper right corner that leads to a connecting ensuite, a pair of arch balcony doors on the wall opposite of me. I look up and see a huge skylight covering half of the ceiling. This is room is three times the size of my old room but now all I have to do is decorate my room and it will be completely different compared to my old bedroom, but I will probably do that later. I walk around my bed and flop down onto it. I sigh happily, it is so soft...I could just fall asleep right here.

I feel a dip in the bed next to me, so I know she sat next to me. "Tris, sweetie, let's go back downstairs if you like you new room," Aunt Hana says softly, probably making sure I didn't fall asleep.

I open my eyes and look back at her, then I smile at her. "I love my new room. I know I already said this, but thank you so much for everything you have given me, even after such a short notice..." I trail off. She puts an arm around me and pulls me in for a side hug. I have no idea why, but Aunt Hana's hugs are so warm and comforting.

"It is no problem at all. I was more than glad to take you in as my own child. Now let's go back downstairs since it is almost supper time," she suggests as she releases me from the hug. Right at that moment, my stomach grumbles. My face flushes with embarrassment and she laughs softly at me. "Now it's for sure that we need to go down for dinner," she comments.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry now. So, what is for dinner tonight?" I ask as I get off my bed and walk towards the door with Aunt Hana following me.

"I have no idea so let's ask the boys, unless you have a special request," she says suggestively like she wants me to choose for dinner.

"I could go for some ramen right now since I have not eaten some in a while," I say while thinking about the last time I had ramen. Now that I'm thinking about it, I had ramen last week for lunch with Caleb...I miss him so much, Mom and Dad used to love ramen too. I wish I could see them again...

I should stop thinking about the past and being sad, I should be happy with all the memories I have of them. I know they are watching me right now and they would want me to be happy, not depressed.

"OK then. Ramen for dinner it is," she says with a small smile. We both walk out the door together and I close my bedroom behind me. We walk downstairs in a comfortable silence and when we reach the bottom, Zeke and Uriah were just starting to wake up from their food coma. Aunt Hana walks into the kitchen to start cooking the Ramen, while I walk into the living room to wake up the twins.

"Morning sleepy beauties," I snicker. "How was your food coma? I hope your ready for another since dinner is going to be soon," I tease them. They both groan from either me waking them up or they are just hungry again, I am going to go with the latter. "Come on! Wake up you lazy asses! It's almost dinner time!" I yell at them, hoping that they would get off the couch. They groan again, but this time Uriah opens his eyes. He just sits up and stares blankly at me. Maybe he is just a little bit slow in processing what I said, since he did just wake up. Now Zeke wakes up and he also stares blankly at me. What is with them? They just wake up and stare at me, so creepy. "H-hey, s-say something. D-don't sit there and stare at me. It is really starting to creep me out," I stutter out worriedly. They share a look between each other and look back at me. There is a look in their eyes that says they are up to something but I don't know what it is and I don't think I will like it either.

"It's dinner time!" they scream at the same time as they leap off the couch and grab both of my arms. They drag me all the way to the kitchen/dining room and drop me in one of the middle seats while they sit on both sides of me, Zeke on my right and Uriah on my left. It was so nice of them to _drag_ me to the dinner table even though **I CAN WALK ON MY OWN**!

"Was it really necessary to drag me to the table and drop me in my seat?!" I question them as I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes, it was because you woke us up from a nice sleep and that was payback for waking us up," Zeke says as he turns to face me.

"I was dreaming about a food-wonderland," Uriah says with a pout.

"One: you guys were in a food coma. Two: it was time for dinner so you needed to wake up. And three: really? A food-wonderland?" I state matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Food is Heaven and a wonderland so it makes sense to dream about it and never want to wake up," Uriah explains with a shit-eating grin. I shake my head, not really understanding his logic but Zeke looks like he understands his twin. Maybe it is a twin thing or a boy thing. Yep, I know I will never understand it as long as I live with them and probably for the rest of my life.

Aunt Hana comes to the table with a tray that holds four bowls of ramen. "Dinner is now served," she announces with a fake fancy accent.

Zeke and Uriah are the first to grab their bowls and start to scarf it down. Aunt Hana and I grab the two remaining bowls and _CALMLY_ eat them. I'm only halfway done with my bowl when Uriah and Zeke finish their bowls. I swear those guys are monsters when it comes to food, they basically inhale their food or they have super powers which transfers food to their stomachs. I don't how it is humanly possible to finish food that fast.

"So, since Tris need new clothes and such, why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Aunt Hana suggests.

The boys groan loudly, while I just shrug. I'm not a really big fan of shopping, but I have to get new clothes and some decorations. At least Christina, my best friend since kindergarten, is not going. She is obsessed with shopping and practically drags me to every store in the mall. She also drags along Shauna and Marlene, our other best friends that we knew since kindergarten and I think they have crushes on my brothers since last year. Us four always go shopping together, even though I couldn't buy anything, I still walk around with them. That reminds me, they don't know about my accident at least I don't think they do. Maybe Uriah and Zeke texted them about it, but I should text them about it-

I'm brought out of my thoughts when the twins groan really loudly again.

"Do we have to go?!" they both scream/groan as if they would die.

"Yes, you boys have to. You have to push the carts and lift all the heavy stuff," I retort back with a smirk.

"That sounds like torture," Zeke mumbles and I smack him on the back of his head.

"You boys have to go tomorrow. No complaining about it, understand," Aunt Hana says with a stern look that could make anyone shit their pants. I'm even scared and she isn't even directing it at me. Zeke and Uriah both nod their heads frantically since it seems they have lost their voices. "Good, now why don't you guys go down to the basement and play some games while I wash the dishes and finish up some work," it sounds more like a command than a suggestion especially with that stern look on her face. The twins get up from their seats and run down to the basement. I decide to stay up here and help Aunt Hana clean the dishes before I go down.

I stack Zeke's, Uriah's, and my bowl together while Aunt Hana takes her own bowl to the sink. While she washes the dishes, I dry them and put them on the drying rack.

"Thank you for helping me, Tris," she says warmly as she hands me the last dish and dries her hands.

"It was no problem at all," I reply with a small smile as I finish up drying to last bowl and putting it on the drying rack.

"Why don't you go downstairs and play with the boys? Go relax and play some games," she suggests while smiling. "I'm just going to finish up some work."

I give her a small nod and go walk down to the basement. When I get down there, I see Uriah and Zeke sitting on the ground and playing COD (Call of Duty), I also see that Will is online playing with them but their microphones. I laugh every time I see their usernames: BrainOverBrawn (Will), NoPansycake (Uriah), and DauntlessOne (Zeke). They haven't even notice me come down here. Oh well, I'll just let them play their game, so I go sit in the front row right behind them since they are sitting on the ground. I wonder how long it will take them to notice me down here. Maybe I can scare them or surprise them. No, I don't want to get back at me. Oh! I know how to get their attention.

"Zekey-Bear, Uri-Pie, do you guys want some Dauntless cake?" I say with a smirk. I know that they can't resist Dauntless cake from Divergent Bakery. They have the best cake in the world!

I look up at the TV screen and see that the game is on pause. I look down at the twins and they have their full attention on me. "Where's the cake?" they say at the same time and sound as if they are under mind control. Maybe they shouldn't eat anymore cake. Should I just tell them I was joking or actually get them the cake? Do they even have cake?

I look at them uncertainly. "Ummm, it's in the fridge...I hope," I tell them but mumble the last part to myself. Now they turn their attention to the fridge on the back wall with a hopeful look in their eyes. "Why don't I get you the cake and some root beer?" I suggest nervously. They both nod their heads and turn back to the game. Those twins really need to stop being zombies or robots, it is starting to creep me out. I know earlier they were just playing with me but when it comes to their cake, they are way to serious.

I slowly get out of my seat and walk to the back of the room towards to the fridge. I open the fridge, silently hoping there is cake or else I am going to die at the hands of the Pedrad Twins. I frantically look through the fridge until I spot the cake on the top self. Of course, it is on the highest self where my height comes at a disadvantage. I go up on my toes and grab three individually sliced pieces of cake, one for each of us. I also pour myself a glass of milk before I close the fridge, and the soda machine automatically dispenses two separate cups of root beer. When I got all the food and drinks, I arrange them on a tray so it will be easier to carry. I put Zeke's and Uriah's cake and root beer in front of them, and I carry the tray with my food back to the front row so I can eat and watch the twins play. As I savor my cake, I notice that they left their food untouched. It must be a really intense in the game, if they aren't eating their precious cake-

I am brought out of my reverie when I hear loud cheering. I look up from my empty dishes and see Zeke and Uriah jumping around with huge smiles on their faces. I guess something really good happened, I never really understood the game but it's fun to watch. They both take huge bites out of their cakes and wash it down with their root beers.

"Congrats, guys!" I say happily even though I have no idea what happened.

"Thanks, Trissy," they reply with smug grins on their faces.

They finish their cakes and root beers, take my dishes and walk up the stairs. OK? That was weird. They are doing dishes, willingly? They must be in a really - I mean **REALLY** \- good mood. They come back down without dishes. They really cleaned them?!

"Did you guys just do the dishes?" I question them.

"Yep, we sure did," Uriah responds as if it was nothing abnormal.

"B-but you guys never do the dishes! Especially you, Uriah! You always complain Aunt Hana forces you to do the dishes!" I practically yell at them.

"Well, you and Mom did the dishes after dinner so we decided to wash the dishes now as a 'thank you'. Plus, you got us the food so it is the least we could do," Zeke reasons with a huge smile.

"So... Thank You, Trissy," they cheer at the same time.

This made my heart swell, these guys are so sweet. "That's really sweet of you guys. Thank you," I say with tears threatening to fall. I go up to them and give them each a kiss on the cheek. As I pull away, I see they both have a blush dusting their faces which causes me to blush also. Uriah coughs awkwardly while Zeke just shifts awkwardly. "It's getting pretty late, so I'm going to head and up and sleep," I say to avoid any more awkward silence, and it is pretty late too. I look up at the clock about the TV and it reads 11:41 PM. "Ummm...Goodnight, Uri-Pie and Zekey-Bear. Sleep well," I say, using their nicknames I gave them and I make my way to the stairs.

"Night, Trissy. Sweet dreams. Welcome to the family, we are glad you are now a part of it," the twins say at the same time, then they go back to the playing their game.

I make my way up all the stairs to my bedroom and I leave my shoes next to the door after I enter. Now, if I remember correctly, then Aunt Hana said there was a set of pajamas in the dresser, so I walk to the dresser which is on the left side of the bed. I look in the top drawer and find a black bra and matching panties, plus a one pair of very low cut socks. That's not a lot, but enough for tomorrow. Aunt Hana did say she just got basics for me. I check the second drawer and I find a loose black tank top and a pair of black sleeping shorts with flames climbing up the sides. I take the undergarments and pajamas, and walk into the ensuite, locking the door behind me. The ensuite has a walk-in shower, a huge marble tub next to the shower, the sink is across from the tub and there is a cabinet across from the shower that holds the towels and extra toilet paper. There is a small hamper next to the cabinet in the corner of the room. There is also an extra door to my right which leads to the toilet. I put my clothes on the middle shelf next to the towels. I strip off my dirty clothes, though they really aren't dirty, and put them in the hamper. I hang my belt off the edge of the hamper, so I remember to put it on the top of my dresser. I release my hair from its ponytail, and turn the water in the shower on the hottest temperature and wait for it to heat up. Once steam starts to rise, I deem the water is hot enough and step in the shower. I let the water cascade down my head and back, washing away the dirt and grime, relaxing my muscles, and releasing all the tension from these past two days. _"Welcome to the family, we are glad you are now part of it,"_ the twins' words echo in my head and I start to spill tears of happiness. Those idiots can be so sweet sometimes. With this welcoming thought, I continue my shower in peace.

After my shower, I go on with my usual routine before I go to bed. As I exit the bathroom, I see Aunt Hana sitting on my and jump in surprise.

How was your shower, sweetie? Oh! Do all the clothes fit?" she fires all these questions at me.

"My shower was great and very relaxing. All the clothes fit so far, thank you," I reply politely as I walk to my dresser and put my belt on top of it, then I go sit next to her.

"That is good to here. I was afraid I got you clothes too large, since you have such a petite frame," she says with relief.

"Yep, all my clothes fit just right. You got the perfect sizes," I reassure her as I turn so I can lay down on my bed.

"Well now that you are all settled in, I'll let you sleep. It is," she looks at the clock on her phone since I don't have a clock in my room (another thing I need to buy tomorrow), "12:55 AM. I will wake you up at 10:30 so we can go shopping tomorrow. Goodnight, Tris. Sweet dreams," she bids me goodnight as she kisses the top of my head and I close my eyes. She gets up and walks to my door, but before she closes the door, I hear her whisper, "Welcome to the family, Tris."

That night, I fall asleep with a smile on my face and I really have _"sweet dreams"_ for the first time in two days. Not once was my family's death replayed in my head and I didn't wake up in a cold sweat. Only good memories are repeated in my dreams.

 _There you go! The second chapter of_ _ **NFNLNL (New Family, New Life, New Love)**_ _! I hope you liked this new chapter and I made it longer since the last chapter was quite short . Please review because I would love to know how you guys feel about my story so far and if I should continue it!_

 _Please_ _ **FFR**_

 _ **F**_ _ollow!_

 _ **F**_ _avorite/_ _ **F**_ _an!_

 _ **R**_ _eview!_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _~CJ 4 :*_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: AYE! I have returned *fake fancy accent* I have brought Chapter 3 for you guys! Also I recently made Pinterest board, so you guys can follow the link in my profile or search for "Crystal (Kurai Akumu)" on Pinterest! I have posted pictures for the Chapter 2 already. Once again thank you so much for the follows and views! Tris is now living with the Pedrads and gonna settle in with them :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights are reserved to Veronica Roth and I own nothing but the plot line to this fanfiction! (I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth is not a 15-year-old girl who is entering her sophomore year ^_^")

~Chapter 3~

June 10th, Morning

 _"-day to you, Happy Birthday dear Beatrice, Happy Birthday!" Caleb and my parents sang and I blew out the candles on my special Dauntless cake. I turned 12 years old, and my parents took me out to eat at my favorite restaurant then got me Dauntless cake. We took the cake home so we could celebrate in peace. Dad cut a large slice for me since it is "my special day" as my parents said. Mom, Dad, and Caleb got quite slightly smaller slices because they are being selfless, as usual. We were so happy and having a good time. I take a bite-_

I wake to Aunt Hana gently shaking me. Oh, it was all a dream, it wasn't real. I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the bright sunlight coming from my skylight.

"Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Aunt Hana greets me as she kisses my forehead.

"Good Morning, Aunt Hana. I slept very well. It was...nice," I respond with a tired smile and sleep lacing my voice.

"That's good. Well, it is time to get up. You better get ready and come downstairs for breakfast before the boys devour it all. I already ate so I'm safe," she jokes as she leaves my room, closing the door behind her.

I sit up in bed and replay me dream from last night. That was the night before the accident, my birthday is a day before the day my family died. I was so happy then because I finally turned 12 like the rest of my friends, since I am considered the "baby" in my group of friends. My last happy memory with my family-

I am brought out of my reverie when I hear Uriah and Zeke fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first. That's my cue to get out of bed and to get ready for the day. So, I jump out of bed and run straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower.

After my morning routine, I walk out of the bathroom in just my bra and panties while drying my still damp hair. I walk straight to my dresser and open the third drawer, hoping to find that extra set clothes Aunt Hana told me about yesterday. When I open the drawer, I find a pair of maroon leggings and white Fall Out Boy tank top. Fall Out Boy is one of my top three favorite bands, right above Paramore and Evanescence. I grab the clothes and the pair of socks and quickly change into the clothes. I go to grab my combat boots, but I find a pair of black wedge sneakers with straps. I don't remember seeing that last night, but I was really tired so I wasn't actually paying attention. I decide to put the wedge sneakers on instead of my combat boots. I'm too lazy to do anything with my hair, so I leave it down in its natural beach waves.

I run down the stairs to the second floor and slide down the railing to the first floor. I immediately run to the kitchen once the smell of chocolate waffles hit my nose. I run into the kitchen and see Aunt Hana is still cooking the waffles but behind her, the island is cover with various bowls of fruit, a can of whip cream, different flavored syrups, and various juices and milk.

"Smells and looks good in here," I comment as I make my way to stand beside her, which apparently startles her.

"Oh, you scared me," she chuckles as she holds a hand over her heart, "And thank you. Here's your plate and go help yourself," she motions to the island filled with various toppings and drinks as she hands me a plate with four slices of the perfect chocolate waffles.

I drizzle vanilla syrup on top of the waffles, and scoop up some strawberries and bananas onto my plate. I also pour myself a cup of orange juice, and I take my food to the dining table. I peacefully eat my breakfast as I watch Aunt Hana continue cooking for Uriah and Zeke, while she occasionally takes a sip of her coffee. I'm taking a sip of my juice when I hear Uriah and Zeke bounding down the stairs, speaking of the devils.

"Morning, Trissy-Poo!" they scream as they storm into the kitchen. "Morning, Mom," they say quieter this time. When they go up to Aunt Hana to get their waffles, they also give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, boys. You ready to go shopping today?" she asks but the tone in her voice says that they have to be ready to go shopping. She starts to clean up the dirty dishes.

"Yes, Mom," they say in a monotone voice like they know there is no way out of this situation. They take the seats across from me.

"Good. Tris, do you know what you need to buy and what you want to get?" she asks in the same tone as before, while she starts to dry the dishes.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply quickly since I was quietly making a list in my head right when I woke up.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to call me 'ma'am' or 'Aunt Hana'. That sounds _way_ too old for me, plus you're my daughter. You know you can call me 'Mom'. I know it may be too earlier for you but know that is what you can call me," she tells me with a small smile as she dried her hands. "Oh, before I forget. Tris, I got you a new phone since your old phone broke. And don't worry, the memory was salvageable so all your friend's contacts are in your new phone plus my number and the home phone number. Basically everything from your old phone was transferred onto this new phone, including all your apps and accounts," she explains as she hands me an iPhone 6 Plus with a galaxy print case.

"Thank you so much, A-Mom," I say trying to call her "Mom". "This is really too much," I say gratefully. She just waves her hand as if to say "Don't worry about it. It was no problem". I just nod my head in understanding.

I turn on my iPhone and find all my contacts and apps from my old phone are actually here. Every app and account are my own, and I still have the same number. My first notifications are a huge spam from a group chat with my friends (Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Uriah, and Zeke) and all these messages are from yesterday.

 ** _June 9_**

 _OMG! i heard wat happened! r u alrite Trissy?! im soooooo srry for the accident :'( kno we all r always here for u ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _Trissy r u alrite?! pls answer us! we luv u and r here to support u 3 ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _MarMar and Chrissy jst txted me on wat happened :( im srry for ur loss but kno we r going to help u though this ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _Beatrice, we heard wat happened from Dumb and Dumber, aka Zeke and Uriah, but kno tht we r waiting for u respond and tell us tht u r alrite. we will give u as much support u need and never forget we r also ur unbiological family :) ~ Will (Willy)_

 _Trissy-Poo we luv u and r glad u r part of our family! ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _ALSO! tht is so mean of u, Will ;( ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _dear Trissy-Poo we luv u with all r hearts and now tht u r living with us tht makes it so much better. me and Zeke r gna b the best bros ever! ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _WILL! THTS SO MEAN OF U! T-T ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _WAT?! TRISSY! UR LIVING WITH THE IDIOT PEDRAD TWINS! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _UR LIVING WITH URI AND ZEKE?! ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _im so srry, Trissy. i'll b at ur funeral wen Zeke and Uri gt to u XD but how r u living with the idoits? ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _srry, Zeke and Uriah ^_^' *cough*but its true*cough* ~ Will (Willy)_

 _since wen did u live with the Pedrad twins? ~ Will (Willy)_

I look up at the at the twins and they were looking right at me. I mouth 'thank you' to them and I looked back down at my phone to respond. Those twins can really be sweet at times even though they are huge clowns. My friends are so caring too; they were so worried for me. I'm very grateful to have such amazing friends like them.

 ** _June 10_**

 _guys, im fine and healthy. tysm for all these nice and supportive messages :) and Zeke and Uri helped me yesterday to forget bout the pain and im fine really :)...the twins...r able to live with XD my family will always b in my memories and i'll treasure them for the rest of my life :') also i started to live with the twins yesterday, their mom let me stay with them so now they r my family :D! today we r going to go shopping so i cn buy some new clothes and decorations (im looking and picking but Zeke and Uri r doing the heavy lifting XD) btw i changed my name so now u guys gtta call me 'Tris', Uri made the name up...ik im shock he came up with a good idea XD so im gna go now and finish my breakfast (chocolate waffles) if u guys hav anymore questions, y dnt u all come over 2morrow and we cn hang out :D bye guys ttyl ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

"Mom? Can our friends come over tomorrow so I can answer their questions about what has happened?" I ask Mom, it feels a bit more comfortable calling Aunt Hana, "Mom".

"Sure, sweetie. I bet they have a lot to ask," she responds as she begins to put away the extra toppings and drinks for breakfast. Then I feel my phone vibrate constantly. Well, those guys answer fast.

 _kk, thts good to hear :) i cnt believe Uri had a good idea and u arent taking me shopping :'( but we r so going shopping nxt time also c u 2morrow ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _tht makes more sense :) hav fun Trissy and enjoy ur waffles, c u 2morrow ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _good, as long ur able to live with those twins XD i'll c u 2morrow Tris ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _Tris. thts easier to type XD plus it fits u better! good luck with the twins, c u morrow ~ Will (Willy)_

 _PARTY AT OUR HOUSE! ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _PARTY AT OUR HOUSE! ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

I look at all the messages and close my phone with a smile on my face. My friends are so supportive and caring. I'm thankful I have such great friends and now I'm also part of this great family.

After I respond all those texts, I finish up my breakfast and take my empty dishes to the sink to rinse them a little. I then go to help Mom put away the rest of the extra toppings and drinks from breakfast, and I help her wash the dirty dishes.

"Thank you for helping me clean up, Tris," Mom says as we walk back to the dining table.

"It was no problem at all," I say respectively as I take a seat across from the twins and Mom leans against the island.

"Such a sweet child," I hear her whisper and I smile to myself. "You boys ready to go?" she questions the twins.

"Yeah," Zeke responds and shovels the rest of his food in his mouth. Uriah just nods his head since his mouth is full all the food on his plate and he is trying to wash it all down with his milk.

"Uriah! Chew and swallow your food! You are not a little kid anymore and you can't stuff your face with food," Mom scolds him, and I just snicker at him.

Uriah does as he was told and all the food didn't come back up, surprisingly. Then the twins get up and rinse their dishes in silence, probably dreading on going shopping and scared that Mom will scold them. But I'm going to go with the latter since they seem to fear Mom more right now.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" I fake cheer to clear the silence.

"I have never heard you so enthusiastic about shopping," Mom laughs as she goes to the car with her purse and keys in hand.

I go to follow Mom with Zeke and Uriah slowly trailing behind. These guys are literally dragging their feet behind them. I run back to them and link my arms with them so they will walk faster.

"Guys, shopping is really not that bad. You know the faster we get there and finish buying all the things I need, the faster we can come home," I tell them, trying to cheer them up. If they hate shopping this much, then I wonder how they will react when their girlfriends will take them shopping...if they get girlfriends for that matter. I look into their eyes and see a bit of playfulness. "There we go. You know, I really prefer happy-pranking-twins, not moping-overreacting-twins," I tease them.

"Hey!" they object. "We are not overreacting! If you didn't know, guys don't shop for fun unless it is for video games," they protest.

"Yeah, I don't like to shop either, but I have to," I say as I get into the car. They mumble something under their breaths so I can't hear how they respond, and they follow me into the car.

"Oh. There you are," Mom says as she looks at us through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mom. The twins were moping about going shopping," I explain.

"We are not moping!" the twins whine.

" _Right!_ " I say sarcastically. "You guys are four-year-olds who likes to whine about everything," I tease. "That seems about right," I say in a baby voice.

"You don't know the pain of shopping," Uriah mumbles.

"It is horrible. Just walking around and pushing the cart, not able to get anything we want. But the worse kind of shopping is clothes shopping," Zeke says with dread.

"Yes that is true-" I start.

"See even you agree!" the twins cut me off.

I continue as if they didn't cut me off, "but no matter how painful shopping is, we have to do it because we need to get our necessities," I explain to them. "Also you have phones. So you can entertain yourselves since you are just going to push the carts and carry the heavy stuff," I reason, hoping to lift their moods. Their only response was a nod of the head. The rest was in complete silence. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

We finally arrive at IKEA, probably the only place to get everything I need for my room. 90% of what I need for my room can be found here and decorations too, most likely.

"Mom, can I have a smart TV in my room?" I ask her as we enter IKEA, and grab a map and an item form.

"Sure, if Uriah and Zeke have a TV, then you can also have a TV. It is only fair," Mom says with a smile. "Pick out any TV and TV stand to go with it," she says as we start to walk though the displays.

Zeke and Uriah are off running through the displays, going through each room, and basically couch/chair hopping. And they said shopping was horrible and painful. I chuckle to myself at their childishness. They look like they found the jackpot at Game Stop. As Mom and I walk through, I write down the items I want so we can pick them up later in the lower floor.

So far in an hour, I found a wooden computer desk with a shelf on the left side of the desk and drawers on the bottom, a black vanity, a white night stand with a charging station in the top drawer, a LG 70-inch Cinema 3D Smart TV LA8600, a TV stand with white edges and black drawers. I'm still looking at the decorations for my room.

"Trissy! Hurry up!" I hear Uriah yell as I look at some wall decorations.

"Yeah! Come on, Trissy! Mom said we can get some ice cream and cinnamon buns when we finish!" Zeke continues.

"So! Hurry up already!" they both scream at me. They don't have an inside voice at all. All they did was scream and I am right next to them.

"Calm down. I just need a few more things, then we can pick them up downstairs. I don't see why you're in such a rush. The food will still be there when we finish," I reason.

"But we are hungry now and dying of hunger," they whine and they run off to catch up with Mom. Geez, these guys have no patience. At least they are not screaming. I will take whining over screaming any day. I write down a few more items before I catch up with Mom and the twins.

"Mom, can we go to Home Depot to pick up some paints?" I ask politely. I really would like to paint my walls and make them unique. After seeing all those unique wall papers, I want to paint my walls and make them something for me.

"OK, how come though?" she asks curiously.

"I want to be able to paint my room to fit me," I say brightly.

"That makes sense," she says. "Well, did you write down all the stuff you want?" she asks while looking over my sheet.

"Yep, I got everything I need from here," I say happily.

"Then let's go collect them," she says as we walk towards the stairs that lead to the first floor.

"Uri! Zeke! We are going to go get the stuff I need for my room!" I yell to them since they were about to run through the small tunnel that leads to the baby/child section.

I hear them groan, "We're coming!" I thought that they were hungry and eager to go earlier, but now they just want to play. No matter how old they get, they will always be children at heart.

"Come one, guys! I need you guys to lift all the heavy boxes!" I yell at them so they would hurry up. "The faster you help me, the faster you can get your food!" I shout, hoping that will convince them to hurry. Apparently it worked since they are running down the stairs. Maybe I was wrong earlier. Their stomachs need to be filled all the time comes before anything, no matter how much fun they are having.

"I can never make those boys work or that enthusiastic about shopping. How did you do it? What's your secret?" Mom teases with a laugh.

"I just mentioned food and they just ran," I say also laughing.

"If I did that, then there won't be any more food in the entire world," she teases. "We better catch up with them and make sure they don't go running to the food," she says descending the stairs with me following her footsteps. To our surprise, we reach the bottom and see that the boys both have carts and are ready to go, not attacking the food court.

"Geez, it took you guys forever to come down those stairs," Zeke says while sighing overdramatically.

"I'm sorry that we _walked_ down the stairs carefully instead of _running_ down the stairs," I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Oh, it's fine. I accept your apology. Now, what do you need to get, Trissy?" Uriah questions, completely ignoring my sarcasm.

"Follow me," I command playfully with a giggle.

"Aye, sir!" the twin cheer.

Mom just laughed at us and she starts to browse through the sections. If you didn't know us like all the other people in the store, you would probably think my brothers and I are in elementary school and not 12 year olds about to in our first year of middle school. Yep that's right, in just two months the twins and I are going to be sixth graders.

As the twins and I walk through the sections, I start to put the small decorations in the cart. When we reach the boxes of furniture, I point out which item I wanted from my list and the twins get them for me. This goes on for each section we go through and I check each item off from my list.

After walking for an hour, we were able to get all the furniture and decorations for my room, which took up four carts that Mom, the twins, and I are pushing. The twins said they could push all four carts, but I felt bad that they did a lot of work so I decided to help them and push one of the carts. I can't let them do all the work, this is my stuff after all. Right now, we are waiting in one of the checkout lines and it is moving at a snail's pace.

"Ugh! Can they move any slower?!" I hear Uriah voicing my thoughts.

"My feet are killing me just standing here!" Zeke exclaims.

"I have to agree with them. Plus, my patience is thinning quickly right now. I don't know how much longer I can stand here," I grumble.

"Kids, I know that we have barely moved, are very hungry, and just tired of waiting but we are almost there," Mom says, trying to calm us down. Just as Mom finishes talking, the line moves and it is finally our turn. "Why don't you kids go get your food," she says as she hands me the money, "this might take awhile." Before I can respond, Zeke and Uriah drag me to the food line.

We each end up getting something different. I got ice cream, Zeke got cinnamon buns, and Uriah got some cookies. We take our seats close to one of the entrances but still within Mom's vision.

"Man, those were some good buns," Zeke says as he rubs his stomach.

"Nah, I say the cookies were the best," Uriah says while cleaning crumbs off his face.

"I like the ice cream," I say licking my lips. "Anyway, let's go and help Mom. She should be done by now," I say and walk over to the checkout line where Mom is. "Hey Mom!" I say cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your snack?" she asks as we wait for the cashier to finish scanning the last of the items.

"It was yummy. I had ice cream, Uriah had cookies, and Zeke had like three cinnamon buns. He said he is eating one for each of us," I say while laughing.

"Yes, it was for all of you. Also, best buns ever," Zeke adds on when he appears by my side.

"I personally loved the cookies," Uriah interjects as he pops at my side too.

"I hope you didn't eat too much since we are going to get a quick lunch at Willy's Bagels and Blends," she tells us. We all just nod our heads.

When the cashier finished scanning our-my-items, we walk out with our four carts to Mom's car. Surprisingly, all the stuff fits in Mom's SUV...barely.

"Looks like we have to go home and drop off all this stuff before we continue shopping," Mom informs us as she starts to drive.

"I agree. I love you guys but I never want to be this close with you guys," I try to say nicely with a smile but fail. I am basically sitting on top of the twins, my feet are on Zeke's lap and I am sitting on Uriah's lap. I am supposed to be sitting between them, but it ended up with me on top of them when Mom had to put down one seat to say down the furniture.

"Ummm...Tris, can you scoot down a bit," Uriah says with a strained voice and a blush dusting his face.

I suddenly realize where on Uriah's lap I am sitting because of certain circumstances, so I scoot down a bit on his lap. "S-sorry," I cough out in embarrassment. Well, that wasn't awkward at all. I look anywhere but at Uriah so he won't see the blush on my face. An awkward silence comes down on us.

"So, where are we going now?" Zeke asks, trying to break the silence.

"Well, first we are going to Willy's Bagels and Blends for lunch. Then we are going to go home to eat out lunch and drop off all this stuff. Finally, we have to go to Home Depot, Best Buy, Hollister, Forever 21, H&M, Hot Topic, and..." Mom starts to list off. She really paid attention to me and knew what kind of style I wanted. "Tris, do you need to go anywhere else?" she asks me.

"I think Tilly's, Charming Charlie, Delia's. Oh! Also Victoria's Secret," I tell her, naming all the stores she hasn't mentioned and were on my mental.

"OK. Why don't you boys just say home after lunch? We don't need your help anymore, and you can relax for the rest of the day," Mom tells the twins.

"OK," they say with a monotone voice. I look back at their faces and see relief they don't have to go shopping with us. Tch, typical.

It's kinda weird that I am excited to go clothes shopping, since I am never excited to go shopping in general. Oh my, Christina would be so happy if she found out I liked to go shopping. I bet she would throw a party just because I started to like shopping a little bit. I laugh at the thought. That would so-

"What do you kids want to eat and drink?" Mom says, breaking my train of thoughts.

"I will have a turkey sandwich on an Asigao bagel with a white chocolate mocha, please," I request politely.

"BLT with a Cookies-n-Cream smoothie," Uriah asks.

"Pizza Bagel with a Carmel Craze," Zeke says.

"So, basically your guys' usual," Mom says with a laugh as she locks the car and walks into Willy's.

My neck is starting to get stiff from leaning against the window, so I rest my head on Uri's chest, forgetting about the incident that happened earlier. Uri instinctively wraps his arms around me. I start to hum the melody to Say My Name by ODESZA since I'm bored from waiting for Mom. Zeke recognizes in immediately and starts to drum the beat on my legs which are still on his lap. Uriah joins me on humming the melody. Now we got something going on like a personal concert and a huge smile spreads across my face.

Suddenly, we hear clapping and I open my eyes, which I didn't realize I closed, to see Mom clapping in the driver's seat. "That sounded wonderful," Mom compliments us when we finish the song. The three of us say some sort of thanks, not really speaking up.

"Did you get the food?" Uriah is the first to speak up.

"Yes, I got the food. It is in the seat right next to me, honey," she says, starting to drive home. The drive home is not long so we get home in no time.

"Before you boys go rushing in, you have to help move all this stuff into Tris's room. Also while Tris and I are gone after lunch, I decided you boys will start to build some of the furniture to save time, understand?" Mom says as her hands hover over the lock button.

"Yes, Mom," the twins comply, knowing there is no point in arguing.

She unlocks the car. I get out first followed by the twins. Before they can walk to the back of the car, I turn around and give them both a hug.

"Thank you for helping me," I say to them as I continue to hug them.

"It's no problem at all, Trissy," they say as they both hug me back.

We release each other from the hug at the same time. They both walk to the back of the car to start unpacking. I go to help them by carry all the small stuff. I grab as much as I can and I run up to my room, and I leave the door open so Zeke and Uriah can bring in the furniture and larger items.

After an hour and a half, we were able to get all the furniture and decorations in my room. Now my room is just overflowing with boxes everywhere. It is starting to look like a storage space again.

"Kids, it's 2 and all the stuff has been unloaded so go and eat your lunch," Mom says as she puts down the last box of decorations.

"Finally! It's time to eat!" Uriah exclaims as he runs down to the kitchen.

"It's about time we ate," Zeke mumbles as he walks down to the kitchen also. I laugh at the boys as I start to follow them down.

Once I get to the kitchen, I see Zeke and Uriah rummaging through the fridge, but our food is on the shelf above them. OK, what?

"What are you guys looking for?" I question them, completely confused.

"Our lunch from Willy's," they say as if the food weren't above them.

Man, these guys don't really pay attention to what is in front of them. "Then look up," I point out. I walk towards them and move their heads up. I hear them mumbling something but I can't really make out what they said. So, I just ignore them and grab my bagel and drink.

I take my food over to one end of the dining table. The twins still end up sitting on both sides of me. Zeke on my right and Uriah on my left. I take a sip of my now ice white chocolate mocha, since Mom put it in the fridge. I moan in pleasure as the cold white chocolate hits my taste buds. This has to be the best thing I ever tasted, right below Dauntless cake.

"Is it really that good?" Mom says, startling me.

"Oh! Yes, it is," I say with a bright smile. "I dare say it can even rival Dauntless cake," I explain.

The twins gasp and glare at me. "Nothing can rival Dauntless cake!" they exclaim overdramatically.

"Dauntless cake is life!" Uriah says with his hand over his heart.

"It is the most important thing in the world!" Zeke exclaims while making huge hand motions, but it just looks like he has noodles for arms and they are flying everywhere. I shield my face because I don't want to be hit by Zeke's crazy noodle arms.

"Calm down boys," Mom says with a chuckle. "Tris can have her opinions about whatever no matter what it is about. You know, not everyone feels as strongly about Dauntless cake as you two," she states calmly.

"Yeah. You guys haven't even tried my iced white chocolate mocha, so what do you know," I retort smugly.

The twins look at each other and it looks like they are having a silent conversation. They both nod their heads, signaling they have come to a conclusion most likely. Then they look at me, sticking out their hands.

"What?" I look at their hands confused.

"Give us your drink," Zeke orders. I clutch my drink tightly.

"We want to take a sip and see what you really say is true," Uriah explains.

"Only a sip. I actually want my drink," I say reluctantly as I hand over my drink.

They take my drink and they both take a sip with thoughtful looks on their faces. Once they took their sips, I rip the drink out from their hands and clutch the drink close to me chest.

"So? What do you guys think?" I question since they have not said a word or moved for that matter.

That is quite concerning to me, while Mom is sitting at the head of the table with a mischievous smile on her face. Maybe she knows how they will react. Then the twins mumble something incoherent.

"What did you say?" I say. They continue to mumble. "Guys, you have to speak up because I can't hear what you are mumbling," I tell them.

"It's really good," Zeke starts.

"And you were right," Uriah finishes.

I gawk at them; they never admit something is better than Dauntless cake. They worship that cake as if it is a god. Now they just said my ice white chocolate mocha beat Dauntless cake.

"Seriously?!" I scream in surprise.

"It doesn't beat Dauntless cake," Uriah says.

"But it was close," Zeke continues.

Now that sounds more like the Pedrad Twins I know. Dauntless cake will always be their favorite, no matter what. I swear they will marry that cake, eat it, and repeat.

Mom starts to get up and stood behind my chair. "Tris, finish up your bagel so we can finish shopping," Mom tells me as she pats my shoulder.

I take the last bites of my bagel and chug down my mocha. "OK, Mom. I ready," I announce as I get up and throw away my trash.

"Then let's go! Boys, don't forget to start assembling the furniture and the furniture ONLY!" she says, giving the twins a warning look.

"Yes, Mom," they say with a little bit of fear.

I don't blame them with the threatening look Mom is giving them. The twins finish their lunch and throw away their trash, run into the garage through the door in the corner of the kitchen, then they reappear with a box of tools and they run up to my room. Wow, if I didn't know them, I would think that they were enthusiastic to work.

"Shall we get going?" Mom says as she starts to walk towards the door.

"Yeah," I say as I follow her out the door and into her car.

"So Tris, is there anything you are interested in like a hobby?" Mom asks as she starts the car and drives to Home Depot.

"It wasn't a hobby but more of an admiration of guitars, acoustic guitars. They sound so beautiful and calming. Caleb played and he taught me to play on his guitar. I only played when he was around to watch me. I enjoyed playing the guitar so much," I tell her as the memory of Caleb first teaching me to play flashed through my mind.

"How well do you play?" she asks.

"Quite well since Caleb has been teaching me for a couple years now," I say proud of myself and Caleb.

He has taught me so much, and my parents were so supportive and encouraging when I was having a hard time in the beginning. My mom would just continue to cheer me on even if I messed up or stopped playing. My dad would also cheer me on along with my mom. But my biggest fan was Caleb, he was so proud of me when I completed my first song cover. He made me do a Taylor Swift song, not really my favorite but it was alright.

"Well, here we are," Mom announces. I look and see we really are at Home Depot. Wow, that was fast.

Mom and I both get out of the car and walk into the store. Once we get in, I immediately go to the paint section and start picking out paint samples.

"So, do you have your paints picked out?" Mom asks as she approaches with a cart and she eyes the paint samples in my hand.

I got shades of red, yellow, orange, blue, purple, and I plan on buying just plain black. "Yeah. I think I got all the ones I need," I say looking down at the paint samples in my hand.

"Then let's go get those paints," she says as we walk towards the aisles with the paint.

After half an hour, I got four different shades of purple, five different shades of blue, blood red, bright orange, bright yellow, and only one can of black paint. I two cans of the other colors to be safe. Right now, Mom and I are waiting in line. This line is faster than the lines at IKEA. We get out of the store in no time, and back on the road. Now it's off to...Best Buy? Why are we going to Best Buy?

"Mom, why are we going to Best Buy?" I ask her.

"To buy you some stuff," Mom says vaguely.

"OK?" I say unsurely.

"We are just getting you a laptop, an iPad, an iPod, and some speakers. The boys have them so it is only fair that you also get them," she explains.

"Oh OK, that makes sense," I say as we get out of the car since we just arrived.

"After we get all your stuff from here, we will go shopping for your new clothes," she says as we enter Best Buy.

I end up getting a LG Ultrabook Z360, a gold iPad mini 3, a black keyboard for the iPad mini 3, tall and skinny smart TV speaker, Logitech computer speakers with subwoofer, a blue iPod Touch 6, and a dark red and purple case for the iPod Touch 6. That only took us half an hour. We walk out of the store and now it's off to clothes shopping and to the mall we go. Yay...so exciting...

Clothes shopping took a good three hours. I got enough clothes, shoes, accessories, and bags to last for a good two years. I have no idea how all of my new clothes will fit in my dresser and walk-in closet. This is when I will really need Christina's, Marlene's, and Shauna's help. They know how to organize clothes and stuff like this. I am also shocked how all these bags fit in Mom's car.

Oh, tonight is going to be a long night of arranging, organizing, and decorating my room. I sigh heavily. This is so much work. More than I expected.

"What's with the sighing? You tired already?" Mom teases me.

"No, I'm not tired yet. I'm just not looking forward to arranging my room, since it's going to take all night," I say exasperated.

"That's true, but I bet you will love the end results," she says, reasoning with me.

"Yeah, I know," I say, knowing there is no point in saying more.

"It won't be that bad. The boys will help you, and we both know that it will not be boring," she says laughing, which causes me to laugh. She is right. Those twins can make anything boring into something fun within minutes.

We are finally home and now it is time for the many trips up and down the stairs while carrying armfuls of bags.

"Boys! We are home!" Mom shouts when we enter. The twins starting bounding down the stairs and jump down the last three steps.

"What you need help with?" Zeke asks.

"Also, we finished building all the furniture," Uriah informs.

"That's good to hear. We need you to bring up the speakers and help bring up some of the bags," she tells them.

The twins nod in understanding, salute us, and they run out to the car. I run up to my room and drop off the bags that I brought in. When I enter, I see that all the furniture is wonderfully built. The twins did a good job in assembling these. Mom follows me in and put down the bags she brought in. Not long after, the twins bring in the speakers for the TV and computer with a few bags and puts it down.

"Now that is skill," I laugh.

"Thank you. Thank you," Zeke says as they bow.

"Please, please hold your applause," Uriah says holding his hands up.

"Oh, you boys are such show offs," Mom says with a smile.

The twins laugh as they walk out to grab more bags. I go follow them with Mom trailing right behind. It doesn't take long to bring up all the bags of my clothes/accessories and electronics along with the can of paint. Currently, my room just looks like a storage space with bags of random stuff strewn all over the place.

"Why don't you start rearranging and unpacking while I go cook dinner?" Mom suggests as she leaves my room and goes down to the kitchen.

I start to unpack all my clothes items, while ripping off the tags and storing them away in my closet and dresser. The twins help by putting all the trash in a black trash bag and folding up the empty bags. When finish putting all the clothes along with the accessories away, my room is less cluttered and actually looks a bedroom, not a storage space. I then notice there are no empty boxes in my room.

"Where did you put all the boxes?" I ask the twins.

"Garage," Zeke simply says.

I just nod my head. I should have known that, but how did I not notice the absence of the boxes earlier. That should have been obvious when I first entered the room earlier. Or did they move the boxes while I was busy with the clothes? Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter now. They did get a lot of work done while Mom and I were gone.

"Why don't we start to arrange the furniture?" Uriah suggests.

"Actually, I have to paint my walls first, before we move the furniture. So can you please move any furniture against the wall to the middle of the room?" I ask politely.

"Sure thing. Give us 15 minutes," Zeke tells me as he walks to the dresser.

"Also while you wait, you can find the paint brushes, paint brush rollers, paint trays, and probably other stuff you need. We will get the ladder for you if you need it," Uriah informs me as he follows his twin to the dresser.

"OK. Thanks, you two," I thank them as I walk out and down to the garage.

I walk around the garage and look for those paint supplies. I finally spot the paint supplies hidden away in a box. I decide to just grab the entire box and head back up to my room. I struggle up the stairs but I finally reach my room. I drop the box when I see the twins really moved all the furniture to the middle of the room.

"Oh good. You brought up the entire box. That makes things so much easier," Uriah says as he notices me by the door. He opened up the box and took out the tarps to cover the carpet and the furniture.

Zeke takes out a screwdriver to open the cans of paint. I take out a tray for each color and all the brushes. I start to design the walls, first starting with the outlines and then working on actually painting later.

The twins bring up the ladder and move it wherever I go. Neither of them says a word as I work, surprisingly. The only noise is the sound of the ladder moving and our footsteps crunching on the tarp. Eventually, we opened up the balcony doors to let out the paint smell that is starting to fill up my room. When I finished up with my walls, I had some leftover paint so I also painted my ceiling. That really hurt my neck. Always looking up to paint the ceiling, but the end result was totally worth it. I am proud and happy how my painted room turned out.

I finally finish touching up the walls and ceiling after another hour. The twins and I are just texting our friends as we wait for dinner to be ready and for the paint to dry.

 ** _June 10_**

 _SO ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _TIRED ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _OF ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _WORKING! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _WORKING! ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _WORKNG! ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _r u guys ok? ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _wat happen to u guys? ~ Will (Willy)_

 _u guys sound done for the day XD ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _dnt die yt! XD ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _im nt ok! D: my necks hurt from painting my ceiling! my freaking ceiling! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _went shopping with Tris and Mom and watever Zeke is bout to say ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _same as Uriah and we had to build furniture, take boxes and bags up to Trissy's new room, help her arrange her room, and all tht stuff ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _nt even done :'( we r waiting for the paint to dry so we cn move all the furniture bak to its final spot. also im hungry and dinner is nt ready yt :"( ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _*dead* ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _^basically ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _im srry guys :( ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _it will b over soon ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _u will survive till then! ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _live through it! ~ Will (Willy)_

 _tnx hope so ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" the twins and I hear Mom call.

"Coming!" we yell simultaneously.

 _*revives* bye guys talk to u later! FOOD IS READY! _ ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _c u guys 2morrow at our house! ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _din din is ready! so bai and nite guys! :3 we will c u 2morrow! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _bai :3 ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _bai bai ^-^ ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _c u guys! :D ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _nite guys! c u 2morrow! ~ Will (Willy)_

Once we finish reading all the texts from our friends, the three of us race down to the kitchen since we are so hungry. The smell of chicken-macaroni casserole wafted into my nose as I entered the kitchen.

"Mmm. That casserole smells good," I compliment.

"Thank you, sweetie. Did you finish with your room?" Mom asks as she takes out the casserole from the oven.

"Almost. We just need to move the furniture when the paint dries then we are done," I explain as I take my seat at the end of the table. Zeke and Uriah take their seats beside me, like how we sat at lunch. I feel like there will be our "assigned" seats.

"You kids made a lot of progress in this amount of time," she says as she gives each of us a huge helping of the casserole. "Maybe the paint will be dry by the time you guys finish dinner so you can move the furniture," she tells us as she takes her seat at the head of the table.

I take a bite out of the casserole and it made my mouth water. It was perfect to me. Mom really knows how to cook amazing food. Every meal is so mouthing watering and delicious. I don't know how she learned to cook so well.

"So, what do you kids plan on doing tomorrow when you friends come over?" Mom asks as she takes a bite of her casserole.

"Besides my interrogation, I don't know," I tell her.

"Maybe just play some games or hang out," Zeke says thoughtfully. He is probably planning what we are going to do tomorrow. Normal behavior for him.

"PARTY!" Uriah yells as he jumps out of his seat and fist pumps. OK, that is normal for him too.

"No parties at all," Mom scolds, shooting down Uriah's idea.

"Fine..." Uriah mumbles as he sits back down. He finishes his dinner quietly for the rest of time.

Zeke tries to hide his laugh by coughing which just turns into him choking on air. I try to suppress my smile and eat my dinner, never looking up. If Uriah caught me laughing at him, he will so get me back for that. I don't feel like being pranked anytime soon or anytime at all for the matter.

Once the twins and I finish dinner, we run back up to my room. I notice a breeze coming from the still open balcony doors. Hopefully they help the walls dry faster. We go check all the walls to see if they are still wet.

"Dry," Zeke calls out.

"All dry," Uriah states.

"Good. Now let's move this furniture," I declare happily. "OK, how about you guys move the bed and dresser back then we can move the other stuff," I suggest to make things easier.

"Sure," Zeke says. Uriah just nods. They push the bed back to its original spot, then they drag the dresser to the left of the bed. I direct the twins to where I want the furniture since they won't let me do anything else.

After two hours, we-they-were able to arrange all the furniture. They also put up the TV and speakers, but we didn't know how to set it up so we left it alone. I am hoping Will will do it when he comes over tomorrow. I also was able to put all the decorations. Plus, I also got to set up my Ultrabook, iPad mini, and iPod Touch 6.

"Thanks for helping me get set up. It means a lot to me," I say gratefully as I go to hug my brothers. "You guys now earn the title of _Best Brothers Ever_ ," I laugh as I remember Uriah's text from earlier.

"YES!" they cheer, while fist pumping. "We are officially the _BEST BROTHERS EVER_!" they yell happily as they hug me tighter.

"Guys, I can't breathe," I choke out.

"Sorry, Trissy!" they apologize as they release me.

"It's fine. Well, we better get to sleep unless you want to pass out when our friends come over," I say amused at the idea of them falling asleep when are friends are here.

"It is late. So night, Trissy," Zeke says as he kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Trissy. Don't have any nightmares," Uriah says as he also kisses the top of my head. They both walk out of my room, closing the door behind them.

I walk to the door and release the tie in the middle of the silver drapes I added. Yep, I got silver drapes for my large French Oak doors. I go to the arch balcony doors and close them. I also release the tie on the gold drapes that were added. I turn around and take in my new room. There is a black three panel standing mirror to the right of the French doors, and a wooden computer desk with a shelf on the left side of the desk and drawers on the bottom. The computer desk is to the left of the French doors. There are small star string lights that are hanging around the desk. I put my LG Ultrabook Z360 in the middle of the desk between the Logitech speakers. I also put the subwoofer on the shelf. I decided to paint the wall with the French doors so it looks like waves are crashing against it. The stronger waves climb up the middle of the wall and the rest of the wall has a stormy sky. For my bed, I have flame bed sheets and covers so it looks like the flames are climbing up from the edge. I put a leather bench in front of the bed. I got a white nightstand with a charging station in the top drawer, and I put it to the right of my bed. On top of the nightstand, I put a tree lamp with lights in the flowers. I stored my gold iPad mini 3, the black keyboard for the iPad mini 3, my blue iPod Touch 6 with its dark red and purple case, and my red and black Beats ear buds in the second drawer. The nightstand contrasts my dresser that is on the left side of my bed. I painted a purple aurora borealis on the wall with my bed. I put the TV stand with white edges and black drawers across from my bed, and the LG 70-inch Cinema 3D Smart TV LA8600 rests perfectly on top. I set up the tall, skinny smart TV speakers on both sides of the TV stand. There are four baby blue bean bags in front of the TV in the shape of a crescent. I also put a purple tie dye rug under the bean bags. I painted the wall with my TV so there is a galaxy design. I set up my black vanity to the left of my arch balcony doors. There is a soon-to-be-filled black and red checkered collage board to the right of the balcony doors. I painted flames creeping up from the black background on the wall with the balcony doors. I finally look up at my ceiling and see the moon and stars that I painted around the huge skylight covering half of my ceiling. Mom was right, even though it took a lot of work I am proud of the end results.

I hear a small knock on my door and Mom appears.

"Hi swee- Wow your room looks gorgeous," she compliments. "All these walls look amazing. Did you do all of this yourself?" she asks in awe as she circles my room.

"T-thanks. Yes, I painted all of these walls. My brothers did help me get higher up," I say embarrassed.

"Oh my... Your ceiling is absolutely breath-taking. It looks so realistic," she continues as she admires the ceiling.

"T-thank you," I say shyly. I'm not really used to compliments on what I do.

Mom walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. "Just amazing," she whispers and she kisses my forehead. "You are amazing and so talented, so strong, so brave, just amazing," she says as she caresses my cheek with her thumb. "Goodnight, my wonderful daughter. Sweet dreams," she tells be as she as kisses my cheek and walks out of my room, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Mom," I whisper before the door closes.

My future-style alarm clock on the nightstand is glowing 11:53 P.M. Wow, it is later than I thought. I take off my shoes and go to put them on the shoe rack in my closet. I go to my dresser and grab a dark blue bra with matching panties. I then walk into my ensuite and go through my normal routine, putting on the pajamas from last night after my shower. I crawl into my bed and I put my phone in the charging station.

Today was really busy and tiring, but it was actually fun too. Now I am officially settled into to my new home. I also really love how my new room turned out, it is better than I imagined. This is my perfect dream bedroom and wouldn't want anything else. It was nice working with the twins on some big project like this. They didn't goof off or anything like that, they were very professional the entire time we were working. They were straight to the point on everything. I never knew they could be so serious about something. It was something completely new to me. I so have to tell everyone about this when they come over tomorrow. My friends will be so surprised when they hear that _The Pedrad Twins_ can be serious about something that is not food.

But back to my room, my favorite part was painting the walls and ceiling. The ceiling is my most favorite. I look up at my ceiling, and I notice my painting somewhat blends in with the real night sky that I see through my skylight. Yep, that is totally my favorite. I love the color of the night sky; it is a perfect shade of royal blue. I would say that is my favorite color. To me, it looks like a color of mystery, hiding something from the world and deceiving the world.

My eyelids start to feel like lead as I continue to gaze upon the night sky, observing each star and cloud that passes by. The lull of the night calms me down, making it harder to resist sleep. I want to observe the night sky and watch as it turns into the early sunrise, but my body wants to drag me under to the darkness. I eventually comply and let sleep pull me under, causing me to go into a deep sleep. The best sleep I'm going to get after that horrible accident.

 _There you have it! That is all for Chapter 3 of_ _ **NFNLNL**_ _! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I made a bit longer this time too :)_

 _Please review, I would love to hear how you guys feel about the story so far. Right now, I'm just setting it up and trying to introduce the "gang" our main characters._

 _AS ALWAYS:_

 _Please_ _ **FFR**_

 ** _F_** _ollow!_

 ** _F_** _avorite/_ _ **F**_ _an!_

 ** _R_** _eview!_

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**

 _~CJ_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEYO! (ok I really need a nickname for you guys) I am terribly sorry for the delay, but school is starting up in two weeks and I have been getting ready for school and enjoying the rest of my summer with my friends. But since school is going to start soon, I will not be able to update a lot. So I am sorry in advance if I don't update. :(

Anyway! Here is Chapter 4 for you guys! Remember I made a Pinterest board for this story so don't forget to check it out! Also thank you so much for the follows and views and such kind reviews!

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights are reserved to Veronica Roth and I own nothing but the plot line to this fanfiction. If I did own Divergent, everyone would be happy and living their lives with no war. Also I don't own the song Rather Be by Clean Bandit.

~Chapter 4~

June 11th, Morning

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort,_

 _We have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me,_

 _There's no place I rather be_

 _I would wait forever,_

 _Exulted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you,_

 _My heart continues to beat_

 _With every step we take,_

 _Kyoto to The Bay_

 _Strolling so causally_

 _We're different and the same,_

 _Gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries-_

I wake to my alarm clock playing Rather Be by Clean Bandit. It is a great and upbeat song to wake up to. I would have put a song by Fall Out Boy but I don't want to end up hating them for waking me up. I turn up the volume for Rather Be to drown out everything else and just rest on my bed a little bit longer, not quite wanting to get up yet. I know I have to get up soon before the gang comes over but I really don't want to get up yet. I'm not sure if I am ready for the interrogation from them about my accident. I really don't want to think about it now. I have accepted what happened but I don't want to be reminded or relive that horrible accident that took away my family. That is when reality hits me. None of my family will able to see me go to high school, my homecoming, my prom, my graduation, my college, and most of all seeing me getting married and having kids. My family won't be able to see me grow and go through all these amazing and important milestones. It pains me to know that they won't be able to watch and experience those milestones with me. My parent won't see their grandchildren and Caleb won't be able to see his nieces and nephews. More importantly my future children won't be able to meet their grandparents or their uncle. At this point, I'm sobbing loudly and I'm glad I turned up my music so no one can hear me. The only thing I have left of them is my memories and pictures that are safely in my phone, where I can always look at them. I will always keep them close to my heart and never let them go. This is now the only way I can keep them close to me. I tightly grasp the last happy memory I have left of them and just let it replay in my head. I begin to think about this new family I have now too. Aunt Hana, my mom, has always been there to give me that motherly support I need and always comforted me when I was crying my eyes out. The twins, my brothers, are always trying to cheer me up and lift my mood, trying to make me forget all the sadness that is now overcoming me. Those three have been so supportive and caring, they are my crutches that have carried me up until now and for the rest of my life. Now, I fully mourn the loss of my mom, my dad, and my brother. My family by blood. The ones who raised me. The ones who have been by my side for my life. The ones who protected me till their end. And now the ones who will forever watch over me in Heaven. I know they are watching over me right now. I know they wouldn't want me to be crying now, they would want me to be happy and living my life. I can't do anything but cry right now. I cry for what seems like forever but was probably only a few minutes. My loud sobs turn into quiet sniffles. My family is dead. I can't do anything now but fulfill those last words Caleb said, _"Live your life, enjoy it, and we are always with you."_ Now I will follow those words for the rest of my life. I will live my life and enjoy for my family, since they are watching over me right now and I will forever hold them in my heart. I sit up in my bed and look up to the skylight. My tears have ceased and now I smile dances across my face.

"Mom, Dad, Caleb. I will embrace this second chance of life for you guys. You will be in my heart and memories forever. I will come back to you guys when it is my time, but not now. I love you all," I whisper as I continue to gaze up at the beautiful morning sky. _A new morning, a new day, and a new look on life for which I am grateful for._

Then my phone suddenly vibrates, bringing me out of my thoughts. I pull my gaze away from the sky, turn off my music, and look towards my phone. Someone one clearly wants me up since my phone is vibrating nonstop. Who is this awake and already full of energy? I unplug my phone from its charging station and unlock the screen. One word. Christina. Now why is she texting me so early. I know 10:46 is not that early for other people but it is for me. I have never been a morning person and I know I will never be one. I am more of a night person. I prefer the night, it holds so many secrets and is so mysterious. The day is bright and open, showing all the secrets. But the night is dark and closed off, hiding the secrets that the day can never reach. I want to discover those secrets. I want to solve the mystery. Ugh, I get too lost in my thought now. I really need to stop thinking so deeply right now.

Back the Christina. She better has a good reason to be spamming me this early. I open up the chat with Christina. I find that she left ten messages.

 ** _June 11_**

 _Trissy-Poo! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _Trisssss ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _WAKE UP! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _HEYYYYY! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _u cnt ignore me forever ;) ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _u gtta wake up now! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _if u luv me, u will wake up and respond in 10 secs ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _10...9...8...7...6... ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _5...4...2...1...0... ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _u dnt luv me anymore :'( tht hurts lol jk ik u luv me...NOW ANSWER UR PHONE! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _WATTTTTTT?! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _oh good ur wake :) Good morning, sleeping beauty ;) ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _wat do u want? i was trying to hav a peaceful morning -_- ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _jst wanted to wake u up so u cn gt ready and pik out a NICE outfit b4 we come over XD ik how much u luv to sleep in but u cn sleep in 2morrow wen u hav no plans ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _fine fine but...HEY! how do u kno i hav no plans 2morrow?! i could b doing something! ~ Tris (Trissy)_

 _mmhm *raises eyebrow*, u jst proved u hav no plans *smirks* ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _smartass :P welllllll bye! im gna go gt ready! c u later! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _lol bai lazy ass and c u later! ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

I end the conversation, lock my screen, and put my phone back on the nightstand. I get out of my bed and walk into my ensuite. I know I took a shower last night but I really just want the warmth and calming sensation from the warm water down my back. Maybe I will just take a bath, it is the closest thing to taking a shower. Yeah, I will do that instead. I turn the water on the tub and let it run there is enough water with the right temperature. I also add in vanilla scented soap/bubbles. Once the tub is filled up, I strip down and step into the tub. I tie my hair up in a quick bun to it won't get wet. When I step in, I instantly feel my muscles relax and all the tension is released. I don't know why my muscles are so tense though. I guess it was the weight of my parents' and Caleb's death weighing so heavily on my shoulders. Now after I have fully mourned over them and cried as much tears I can muster, it feels like the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel lighter now, after all my sadness has been released. Maybe this is what I needed to accept and acknowledge their death. I wonder if Mom is planning their funeral now. She was probably planning this entire time, since she found out about the accident.

I can't think about this right now. The gang is coming over in less than two hours. Less than two hours. I can still relax for a little bit more, though. That is exactly what I do. I close my eyes and relax once I am comfortable in the tub. I lay my head on the head rest that comes with the tub.

*PAGEBREAK*

I'm startled awake by very loud banging on the bathroom door and muffled shouts. I didn't realize that I even fell asleep. I'm surprised that I'm not all shriveled up like a raisin. Ugh, I'm still tired though. I am totally sleeping in tomorrow no matter what, and no one can stop me from having a quiet lazy day. The banging and still muffled shouts still continue on. But this time I can make out what those shouts are saying and who they are coming from. Mom. Why is she banging on the door?

"Tris! Tris! Answer me!" I hear Mom shout and she sounds frantic. Oh no. What happened now?!

"What's wrong, Mom?!" I worriedly yell back to her.

"Oh thank god," she sighs in relief. "I have been calling you for the past ten minutes and I didn't hear anything from you," she tells me. Oh, so that is why she sounded so frantic earlier. Did she think I committed suicide? I have thought about that before back at the hospital and I was close to committing suicide, but I didn't. I would never do that now. I was given a second chance, and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest. I promise this to my family. I am going to live this life.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just accidentally fell asleep while taking a bath," I inform her, trying to reassure her.

"OK. Well, your friends are going to be here in 45 minutes so start to get ready," she calls to me as I hear her footsteps get quieter, signaling she left my room.

Wait! What?! 45 minutes before they come?! But I came in here at 10:55! I was in here for so long! I can't believe I dozed off! I jump out of the tub and wrap myself in a towel. I dry myself completely and put on the clean dark blue bra and panties I was wearing earlier. I drain the tub and quickly go through my morning routine. I come out not long after. I check my clock and it says 11:33! I have less than half an hour before everyone comes over! I rush through my fully stocked closet, trying the find a comfortable but "nice" outfit, like how Christina told me. But I really do want to look like nice for when everyone comes over. Oh god, I sound like Christina now. She has officially rubbed off on me. Yay (total sarcasm), this is great.

I decide on wearing a royal blue crop top with a tie in the front, white high waisted shorts with gold buttons, and a pair of brown ankle strap sandals with one-inch heels. I throw my hair up into an inward tuck ponytail, some of hair comes out of the tie and ends up framing my face along with my natural bangs. I think Christina would be proud of my outfit. I step in front of my standing mirror and admire the outfit I picked out. Yep, Christina would really approve of this outfit. I smile proudly at myself because this will fit Christina's standards and it is also comfortable. Quite comfortable actually.

I go to grab my phone and I put it in my back pocket. I look at my clock once last time and it says 11:45. OK, so I have time for a quick breakfast before everyone comes over. So I run down all the stairs and straight into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom!" I cheer as I go to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?" I question as I go pour myself a glass of pomegranate juice.

"Good morning, sweetie. Well, I made omelettes but they are probably cold now. So I guess vegetable omelette sandwiches," she tells me. "Also there are some fruit flowers in the fridge you can have. I should wake the boys again since I don't hear them getting ready," she tells me as she gets up from the island as towards the stairs.

I go through the cabinets and grab myself a plate; also grabbing two slice of bread from the pantry and an omelette from the stove. I just make a sloppy sandwich and leave it on my plate. Now time for the fruit. I look through the fridge and I find a kiwi flower on top of a cantaloupe flower. Wow that looks so pretty and fancy. Mom really outdid herself this time. I grab the fruit flowers and put it on the side of my plate. I put the pomegranate juice and my breakfast at my seat on the dining table. As am I about to take a bite in my omelette sandwich I hear Mom shouting.

"EZEKIEL AND URIAH PEDRAD GET UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOUR FRIENDS COME OVER! GET UP! GET READY! AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" Mom yells and it feels like the entire house shakes. Now that was scary. She even used Zeke's full name, and she only uses that when there is a formal party or she is really mad like right now.

I hear her footsteps coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I quickly take a bite of my sandwich and I try to look like I am concentrating on the plate in front of me. She sighs heavily and sits in the seat across from me.

"These fruit are very beautiful. How did you carve them?" I compliment, trying to lighten her mood. She must be very stressed right now, I can feel the stress and anger just radiating off her. I wonder why she is so stressed right now that she would yell at the twins.

"Thank you. And it just takes a lot of practice to carve these flowers," she tells me with a small smile.

"Oh. That makes sense. Also this omelette tastes amazing," I praise her. I really love her cooking; it is so full of flavor that is feels like my tongue went on an amazing vacation around the world. It really is spectacular and absolutely delicious.

"Thank you, sweetie," she thanks me. She then looks down at the phone in her hand when it vibrates, concentrating very hard at the screen. She may be a private doctor for famous people, but she is also a full time doctor at the best hospital in the state. Always on call for emergencies, really important procedures/surgeries, or if some famous person needs her immediately.

I finish the rest of my breakfast quietly and wash all the dirty dishes in the sink. Mom hasn't moved for awhile and she has been reading her screen the entire time, so it must be something important. Just as I am about to leave the kitchen, the twins run through. I clamp my hands over their hands before they yell out.

"Mom is concentrating on something right now so be quiet," I whisper to them with a deathly tone and warning look. They gulp and nod their heads. I slowly release their mouths and put my hands by my side.

"Morning, Trissy," they whisper together and then hug me quickly. They mumble a quick "morning" to Mom and give her kisses on the cheek.

Uriah eats a chocolate Pop tart with some chocolate milk. Zeke ends up eating the last of the omelettes and some apple juice. They eat at what seems like the speed of light and rinse their dishes even faster. Zeke heads down to the basement and Uriah motions me to follow them down to the basement so we can actually talk. So that's what I do. I trail right behind them, not making a sound. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs, we simultaneously release a sigh of relief. I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

"So, what's up with Mom?" Zeke asks me as we get situated in the first row.

"She just came back down after yelling at you guys to wake up, we talked for a bit, then her phone suddenly vibrates. She opens it up and starts reading, she never looked up or said a word. So I just ate my breakfast as quietly and quickly as I could so I wouldn't disturb her," I explain to them with a worried face.

"Hmmm...must be something up with work. But thanks, Trissy. If we actually ended up yelling, we would have been grounded again," Uriah sighs in relief, thanking me.

"Yeah, you saved us from being yelled at and grounded again," Zeke says gratefully.

"You guys keep on saying 'again'. What are you guys talking about 'again'?" I question them, giving them a look of confusion and air quoting "again".

"Well, there was this one time where me and Uri were coming home and Mom was really concentrated on reading something from work, but we didn't know so we yelled out that we were home. Then when we found her in the kitchen, she started yelling us for interrupting her work and that we were grounded for a week after that," Zeke explains to me with a sullen look. Uriah has the same look as he looks down at the seat.

"Wow. That's just wow. But you guys didn't know she was working," I say defensively. They both shrug their shoulders.

"Eh, we have been grounded longer. And that time, we weren't really grounded. We still had our phones and everything, but we just couldn't go out. So it wasn't that bad," Uriah says in a lighter tone.

"Oh. That's not bad. Never mind," I say, ending this topic. "What time is it anyway?" I ask curiously.

"12:00 right on the dot," Zeke says after he looks at his phone.

"Shouldn't someone be here by now?" Uriah questions.

"Let's go check," I say as I hop out of my seat and up the stairs.

I run to the front door and look through the tall window next to the door. I hear Zeke and Uriah running after me and they stop on both sides of me. They should be here soon since we all live in the same street, so our houses are within walking distances. It shouldn't take them long to come over. I used to be the only one who lived on a different street. I used to live a few streets down, but I still walked over here even though Caleb kept on telling me it wasn't safe. It was safe, he was just worrying too much and he always insisted on driving me down here but I was always fine by myself. But now that I am living with the Pedrads, I now live on the same street as my friends. So no more walking in the streets by myself anymore.

I see our group of friends walking up the driveway all together. I look back at the twins, and the three of us have big smirks on our faces, nodding with our silent agreement. Our friends reach the door and Will is about to knock on the door ...

Then the twins and I open the door just as his hand was about to knock and scream like bloody murder them, but not loud enough that Mom can hear us but loud enough to scare them all. Marlene and Shauna both fall back and onto their butts. Christina is holding her hand over her heart and hyperventilating. Will just stands there with a look of shock on his entire face and his hand still in the air as if he is going to knock the door. The twins and I both starting laughing really hard that we fall onto to the ground, clutching our stomachs and gasping for air. Our laughing brings our friends out of their stupor and make start glaring at us. Their glares cause us to stop laughing and get up off the floor.

"That wasn't funny!" Christina yells at us. Will nods in agreement and holds Christina back from coming at us and probably punching us.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Shauna also yells. Zeke looks guilty and his gaze drops to the ground.

"I almost died from that stupid prank!" Marlene screams. Uriah's eyes widen and he looks shameful, dropping his gaze down to his shoes.

OK, those guys really looked like they have been whipped by their "girlfriends"...OH MY GOD! Shauna and Marlene could be perfect girlfriends for them. Wait, now that explains why they act so differently around them. I'm totally setting them up together, but I will need Christina's help. I'm going to tell her later when all the girls in my room. I'm not usually a matchmaker but I am making this exception. It's clear that Uriah and Marlene go together, plus Zeke and Shauna go together as well. They would be cute couples together. I just need to make sure the "couples" like each other then the plan can b set into motion. I bet an evil looking smirk has made it onto my face now. All I need to do is that weird hand rubbing thing villains do. But I'm not going to do that, or else I would just look plain mental and I really don't want to go back to that hospital. Especially if I have to go to the psychiatric ward because I have gone "mental".

But I start laughing at this newfound information and my plan, falling back down to the ground. I am laughing way too hard to the point where tears are forming in my eyes. I continue to laughing even though I am gasping for air, I probably sound like a dying whale under a roasting sun and on a burning beach right now. Once I finally calm down, I wipe away my tears and get up off the ground. I wipe off the imaginary dust on my clothes and I look to my friends. They look at me with a questioning look. I just give them an innocent smile that probably doesn't look to convincing right now. At least they aren't mad at the twins and I anymore. I look at Christina and give her a look that says "later", and she nods her head slightly.

"So now that you are all here, let's go down to the basement," I say as start to walk back to the basement. Christina quickly catches up with me and stares me down. I just mouth to her "Later, when it's just us girls in my room." She stops give me the look and just nods her head. She must be curious about what I was laughing about.

Everyone gives Mom some sort of "hello" and she just nods her head in acknowledgement. She must be working/reading still. I wonder if something bad happened. I hope not. She has too much to handle right now, she doesn't need another thing to pile onto the load. I think she deserves a break. She is way too stressed right now.

Once the gang and I reach the basement, we sit in a circle on the floor. The order of goes me, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Uriah, and Zeke. All of this going clockwise. I like how Uriah and Zeke sat right across from Marlene and Shauna. I giggle to myself uncontrollably, which earned me some weird and questioning glances from everyone. I stop giggling and look down in embarrassment, I never liked being the center of attention unless it was necessary. Also, they might think something is up with my but I'm not going to tell them at all.

"OK. First of all, before we bombard Tris with questions about the accident. I believe we have something else we want to discuss," Will breaks the silence and taking all the attentions away from me. He looks around the circle and everyone nods their head except me. "Who would li-" Will starts off.

"Why are so happy and giggly?" Marlene blurts out, cutting Will off. Everyone then stares at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah. Compared to yesterday, you were not this happy," Uriah comments.

"Now, you are all giggly and just plain peppy. What happened last night?" Zeke questions, while raising his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I say, while slightly tilting my head and acting dumb.

"Oh, stop acting dumb and tell us the truth, Tris. Don't even think of lying because you know I will and can detect any lie," Christina says, observing me and using the "Eye" that can practically strip anyone of their secrets. Also, she is right on that. Her parents are the best lawyers in Illinois, so she learned how to pick up on lies and little tricks of seeing if people lie from them. She says it is called a "tell" and it is something we do that tips off we are lying, like lip biting, neck scratching, wiping our hands on our pants, etc.

"Well, this morning I finally accepted my parents' and Caleb's death. I full mourned their deaths and it was like a weight of sadness lifting off of my shoulders," I say, not going into great detail. So this isn't a lie technically. Christina seems to buy the answer and when she nods her head, everyone else approves of my answer. "Anything else you guys have to ask?" I question as I raise one eyebrow. Christina raises her hand. "Christina?"

"Yay! OK, so this has been on my mind since we got here," Christina starts and she clears her throat. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SUCH GREAT FASHION SENSE!" she practically screams and blows out my eardrums because she is right next to me. "THAT OUTFIT IS LIKE PERFECT AND FITS YOU PERFECTLY! DID YOU JUST DEVELOP A SENSE OF FASHION WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING TOO!?" she squeals. Oh god, now I know my eardrums are definitely broken now. This girl has lungs and vocal chords of steel.

"Christina calm down. Our ears are ringing here so just give us a minute," Will comments and he shakes his head, probably trying to get rid of the ringing. Everyone else are just holding their hands over their ears.

I just plug my ears until they pop or they stop ringing. "Now, to answer your question. I just threw on what was comfortable but also looked a little bit nice for summer," I explain to her. Christina looks at me as if I grew another head or I am a ghost.

She shakes her head in disbelief and keeps on mumbling how I just randomly got fashion sense. "Maybe it was because your old clothes were so big and baggy that they didn't look good," I hear her mumble. But she seems to accept my answer to her question. She is right on that. I used to only wear clothes that were grey and baggy. Nothing that hugs my body. No colors. No accessories. Nothing that would make me stand out.

"But you do look pretty, Tris," Shauna comments with a smile.

"That outfit really suits you," Marlene compliments, smiling brightly.

"I agree. Your choice of clothes is really good. And they greatly compliment your body," Christina says, almost going all "Fashionista" on us. Almost. If she went further, then we wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Thanks, girls," I say gratefully with a small blush on my face. I'm still not used these compliments. "So, any other questions?" I ask. I thought that they originally came over so they can ask about the accident, but not once was the topic brought up by them. They have not said a word about. The only mention of it was from me and that was it.

"I don't think so. You seem well and happy. So that answers our question about how you are feeling. You already explained how you felt after the accident," Will says matter-of-factly. He is starting to sound like a mediator or something like that. I look around the circle and they all have small content smiles on their faces, so I guess everything it alright. Yeah, everything is fine.

"Hey kids?" Mom says as she walks halfway down the stairs. We all look at her expectantly. "What would you like for lunch? You guys want something simple or something quick to eat?" she offers with a smile.

We all look at each other in our own silent conversation. When we come to a conclusion, we all nod out heads. "Small and quick!" we all shout at the same time while laughing.

"OK. I will call you up when it is ready," she tells us with a small chuckle. Then she walks back up the stairs. I guess she solved whatever work thing she had earlier. She seems lighter. I hope everything went alright with work and other things that have been bringing her all this stress.

"So what are we going to do after we eat?" Zeke asks, leaving the floor open to suggestions.

"OH! After lunch we are going back up to my room since I still need help with some stuff," I say with a bright smile. I am bouncing in my seat since this is a good excuse for them to come up to my room.

"What else is there to do for your room? It's fine!" Uriah whines and Zeke dramatically falls to the ground and acts like he is dead.

"You guys don't have to do anything, lazy ass," I say, mumbling the last part. "I just need Will to hook up the TV because he is smart and knows these kind of things. Then I need the girls help in reorganizing my closet and dresser. You two are just going to help Will," I explain pointing to everyone I mention that has to help me.

"OH MY GOD! I GET TO SEE ALL YOU NEW CLOTHES AND REARRANGE THEM!" Christina squeals. Marlene and Shauna also squeal with happiness. I guess this is a big thing for them. It is just clothes but with them, clothes are the world to them.

"What kind of TV did you get?" Will asks curiously.

"I got a LG 70-inch Cinema 3D Smart TV LA8600," I tell him and his jaw drops as his eyebrows hit the ceiling. He gapes at me like a fish out of water. "Will, close your mouth unless you want to eat flies for lunch instead," I tell him with a smirk. He immediately closes his mouth and looks away embarrassed.

Will clears his throat and looks back at me. "How did you get a _SMART TV_?!" he yells at me in surprise, emphasizing "Smart TV".

"I asked Mom," I say innocently while shrugging my shoulders.

"MOM?!" everyone screams in surprise, except the twins.

"Yes, _Mom._ Mom as in the woman upstairs who is making us lunch. That is my mom," I say, putting an emphasis on "Mom".

"You are already calling her 'Mom'?" Will asks.

"Yeah, she said I could call her 'Mom' if I felt comfortable with it. I do feel comfortable with it because she was like a second mother to me even before the accident," I explain, thinking why it surprised everyone. She is like a second mother to all of us. This is a second home to all of us. We practically live, based off on how much time we all spend here. Well, I do live here now with the twins but for everyone else this is a second home.

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess," Christina responds. The rest just shrug their shoulders.

"Lunch time!" we hear Mom yell. I bolt upstairs with the rest of the gang trailing me and the twins right beside me.

I sit at my usual end. Zeke is on my right and Uriah on my left again. Yep, definitely our permanent seats now. Marlene sits next to Uriah and Shauna is next to Zeke. Christina sits next to Marlene and Will is next to Shauna. I smirk at our seating arrangements; the soon-to-be couples are sitting together. I chuckle softly and the plan to get them together is coming to me. They will be together if it is the last thing I do. Christina and Will actually look cute together also. Oh my god, this is perfect. Now they need ship names. But what can names be...?

Then the ideas strike me like lightning. "I GOT IT!" I shout as I stand up abruptly. Then all eyes land on me. I look anywhere but at everyone, trying to hide my blush.

"Got what, sweetie?" Mom asks me, concealing a laugh.

"Milk," Zeke mutters, causing everyone at the table to laugh and for me to smack his head.

Mom clears her throat and everyone stops laughing immediately. "What did you get, sweetie?" she asks me again.

"An... idea," I say vaguely with a smirk, looking directly at Mom.

Everyone looks at my curiously, while Mom just shrugs her shoulders. I sit back down and look down at the table. But before that weird...confrontation? Well whatever happened earlier. Now that I got the perfect ship names for my friends, the plan can begin. Uriah and Marlene are going to be Urlene. Zeke and Shauna are Sheke. Finally, Christina and Will are Willstina. Yep, perfect. Operation: Urlene, Sheke, and Willstina. Oh my god, I am way into this and I usually don't show any interest in these kinds of things.

*PAGEBREAK*

Mom brings over two plates: one filled with turkey sandwiches cut in halves, and another one filled with potato slices and a side of sour cream and onion dipping sauce. She also brought over a pitcher of Kool-Aid Fruit Punch. "Well dig in, kids," she says as she walks away to clean up the kitchen.

I immediately grab a sandwich and a handful of the potato slices, which I think are basically fries now that I look at it. I pour myself a glass of the Kool-Aid. I was able to grab the only full sandwich that Mom forgot to cut in half.

"Hey! That's not fair, Trissy! The plate is closer to you!" Uriah whines loudly and right in my ear.

"You were too slow," I say smugly with a smirk, while waving the sandwich in front of Uriah's face. He starts to pout and give me those puppy eyes. "Nope, not working. I'm starving and I got this fair and square," I say matter-of-factly. Then I take a huge bite of the sandwich right in front of him, slowly chewing on it to tease him.

"That is just cruel, Tris," Christina says with a blank face. But her face cracks a huge smile. "And I love it," she laughs, causing everyone even Uriah to laugh.

Everyone completely forgets about lunch and just continues to laugh. That is until someone's stomach grumbles real loudly, louder than all of our laughing. Now silence surrounds the dining table.

"OK, who's stomach was that?" I question with a smirk as I look at everyone, trying to find the "suspect". Then the grumble comes again and it comes from...me? "Wait, I think that was me," I say with a huge grin.

"Looks like you are really hungry," Zeke says with a laugh.

"You definitely deserve that whole sandwich now," Will tries to say with a straight face, but ends up laughing too.

Then all of us start to laugh again. Once we all calm down again, we actually start to eat our lunch. Lunch goes well with the occasional conversation about what we are going to do this summer before we sixth grade starts and a few laughs, but no full out laughing which can make us choke on our food. We end up finishing all of the food and go through two pitchers of Kool-Aid. That was a big lunch if you ask me, a lot more food than what I usually eat. Then again, I really don't each much.

When we all finish, the boys end up cleaning the dining table up while the girls and I help Mom wash the dishes. We decided this will be better than actually saying "Thank You" and then walking away to let Mom clean everything up.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the dishes and cleaning the table," Mom says gratefully with a kind smile when we finish cleaning up.

"It was no problem at all, Mrs. Pedrad," Shauna says respectfully.

"We wanted to help you," Marlene adds. Then we all nod our head in agreement.

"It was the least we can do," Will continues.

"You made us lunch so we helped with the clean," Christina finishes.

"Well, thank you again. You are such sweet children," Mom says with a small smile. "Go enjoy the rest of your day and call if you need anything else," she says as she shoos us out of the kitchen.

We all smile brightly, then we race upstairs to my room. But I stop everyone right at my door so I can make a big presentation of my room. I am really proud of my room, so I am going to make this a fancy reveal.

"Now, are you guys ready to see my room?" I say, smiling widely. They all shake their heads vigorously, except Uriah and Zeke since they did help me with my room. "Then close your eyes," I tell them and they follow my orders.

I unlock my door, swing it open, then I push everyone into my room. They all stumble in while the twins and I walk in normally. Everyone's eyes pop open and Christina was about to yell at me but then she closes her mouth when she sees my room. Her eyes almost bulge out their sockets just like everyone else as they circle around the room, taking in everything in. All their mouths are wide open too, gaping like fishes out of water. I walk to my bed and lay down on my stomach in the middle of the bed. The twins sit on the leather bench in front of my bed, leaning against the footboard.

"You guys might want to close your mouths unless you want to eat flies as a dessert," I comment and the twins snicker. They all close their mouths, but continue to stare at my room.

"Wow," Will is the first to speak.

"Oh," Christina mumbles.

"My," Marlene follows.

"God," Shauna finishes.

"THIS IS YOUR ROOM!" the four of them scream.

"Yep," I say popping the 'p', propping myself on my elbows so I'm not lying down on my bed. I know if I lay down completely, I will fall asleep.

"We helped with the furniture," the twins add in. But no one says anything, which causes the twins to pout.

"How did you do these walls? Did anyone help paint?" Shauna asks.

"Paint by hand. No help," I say simply.

"Where did you get all of these decorations and furniture?" Marlene questions.

"IKEA," I answer.

"Where did you get all these clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories?" Christina asks, going through my dresser then goes to stand in front of my walk-in closet.

"Hollister, Forever 21, H&M, Hot Topic, Tilly's, Charming Charlie, Delia's, and obviously Victoria's Secret," I list off.

"So, you need help setting up your Smart TV?" Will asks, still examining my TV.

"Yes," I answer simply. "So how you guys like my room?" I ask them, when I think they have no more questions.

"Amazing," Shauna whispers.

"Mind-blowing," Marlene comments.

"Fantastic," Christina mumbles.

"Wow," Will says, starting to set up my TV.

"Work," Zeke says plainly.

"Pain," Uriah says with a cringe.

I sit up and slap the twins for their comments. "Thanks guys. And thank you for setting up my TV, Will," I tell all of them with a bright smile. I didn't slap the twins that hard to they are just glaring at me, so I smile innocently at them.

"So how do you want to arrange your clothes, Tris?" Christina asks as she walks to my dresser and pull everything out.

"Umm, by season, I guess," I say unsurely. Christina just nods, while Shauna and Marlene walk into my closet. I just stay on my bed, not quite sure what to do. I am just watching the girls go through my clothes and Will setting up my TV, using the manual. How he understands the manual, I'm not sure. The twins are still sitting on the leather bench but they are on their phones, killing time most likely. I could do the same but I don't feel like playing any games that are on my phone.

"Done!" Will shouts, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Tris, try the TV out," he says as he throws me the remote/mouse for the TV. "I also programmed the remote so you can control the speakers with that same remote too."

I catch the remote and immediately turn on the TV, and the main menu with all the apps pop up. I click on Hulu Plus and start the last episode of Marvel: Agents of Shield that I watched. I try out the volume to see if it works.

"OK, looks like everything works properly," Will says proudly.

"Thanks, Will. I could not have done that as fast you. I would take like hours," I say laughing. I log out of Hulu and go to Spotify. I start the radio from Fall Out Boy and Fourth of July comes on. I turn up the music as loud as I can, but not too loud that we can't hear each other. "Now, we have some music to listen to, instead of silence and _CLOTHES BEING THROWN AROUND_ ," I declare happily, but directing the last part to the girls.

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry about that," Christina laughs.

"Sorry Tris," I hear Marlene and Shauna shout from my closet.

"It's fine, but is it necessary?" I question. Christina just shrugs as her response and continues to sort my dresser. "Well, thanks anyway," I say with a yawn.

Oh wow, I'm still tired. Maybe I will take a small nap. I turn so I can lay on my back and rest my head on the pillows. I snuggle my pillows and curl up on my side. My friends are so nice, helping me put the finishing touches on my room. Also coming over here to cheer me up. They are like my family. My surrogate family. I slowly start to drift off to sleep, while everyone does their own thing.

*PAGEBREAK*

I wake to someone shaking me. I swat the hand away and turn to rest on my other side. Maybe if I don't acknowledge it, it will go away and let me go back to sleep. Then the shaking starts again but this time it is accompanied by a voice.

"Trissssss," I hear a voice drag out my name. "Trisssss, wake up. It's time for dinner," the voice says again. Zeke. That was definitely Zeke. Dinner? What? I just took a nap.

I sit up quickly and look at my clock. 6:53 PM. What? I slept for five hours?! "Where is everyone?" I ask Zeke, getting out of my bed.

"Everyone went home after they finished up. They saw how tired you were so they just left saying to text them later," he says with a shrug. "Oh yeah. Christina left you a note on your desk," he tells me as he leaves me room.

I notice that my TV is also off. They must have wanted me to sleep in quiet. How nice of them. But they really didn't need to do that. I can sleep anywhere in any conditions.

I walk over to my desk and pick up the note. In neat cursive, it read:

 _Trissy!_

 _So we saw that you fell asleep, you must be very tired even though we did basically nothing XD maybe because you were working last night lol that must be hard. Anyway the girls and I arranged your clothes (great fashion sense now ;)) in the closet by seasons and I just arranged your dresser so each item has its own drawer. You made a complete mess with it. The girls say they also love all the new clothes you have in your closet :D If I may say, you finally picked up on our amazing fashion sense. Text us tomorrow when you are fully awake. :) XD and u text me later about what you were laughing about earlier. You said you were going to tell me so I am going to hold to that. ;)_

 _~Christina xoxo_

All about clothes. Classic Christina. I will just send them all a quick text now to thank them again for helping me out with my room. I know I said it like a million time but still. I go into the group chat with all of the gang.

 ** _June 11_**

 _TYSM FOR HELPING WITH MY ROOM! xoxoxoxoxo ill txt u guys 2morrow ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _np at all girlie xoxo ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _no wrry girl ;) ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _it was nothing xoxo ;) ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _ur welcome :) ~ Will (Willy)_

 _should hav made u pay me. still tired from yesterday XP ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

 _im still sore from working. also come down for dinner ik u want to eat ~ Zeke (Zekey-Bear)_

 _lol still tnx for ur help ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _also u guys r my bros now so u hav the help ur lil sis here *pouts* ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _ye watever, jst come down for dinner :P ~ Uriah (Uri-Pie)_

After I read all the messages, I run out of my room and down to the kitchen to find Mom made lasagna for dinner. And yes, it smells delicious. I hop onto my normal seat at the end of the table. Uriah and Zeke are also in their normal seats right beside me. I see a piece of lasagna on my plate so I just dig in, since everyone else is eating. But I also notice that Mom isn't here. Maybe she had to go do some work in office, which is joined with her room.

"Nice of you to join us," Zeke snickers.

"Did you fall back asleep after Zeke woke you up?" Uriah laughs. "How come you fell asleep anyway?"

"I don't know. I am just really tired," I say with a yawn. "I even fell asleep in the tub this morning after Christina decided to give me a spam alarm and saying I have to get ready," I say irritated, taking another bite of my lasagna.

"Ha! That's Christina for you!" Zeke laughs.

"So glad I'm not a girl," Uriah says with a fake sigh of relief, then joining his twins in laughter.

Their teasing earns them a punch on the arm from me, a real hard punch.

"Damn!" they both yell out at the same time.

"For a girl, you punch hurt like hell," Uriah exclaims while rubbing his arm.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Zeke says, also rubbing his arm.

"I'm probably getting a bruise later now," Uriah whines.

"Same. A big, fat bruise," Zeke sighs.

"Don't underestimate me, _ever_ ," I say in a deadly tone, staring right at them. The twins both gulp in terror and nod their heads. I smirk with satisfaction at how scared they are of me right now. I'm not that mean most of the time, but when I am it can scary.

"Scary ass demon sister," Uriah whispers. I throw a glare at him.

"Damn right," Zeke mumbles. I also give him a glare.

Then I give them both a swift kick under the table. They yell out and turn to glare at me, which I reciprocate. Now the glare showdown starts. None of us are speaking. We finish the rest of our dinner and clean the dishes in silence. We give each other a quick glance while we clean the dishes. Now this is starting to get old. I'm going to end this showdown.

"Want to watch a movie in my room?" I offer like a peace treaty as I hand off the last dish.

"What kind of movie?" Zeke questions, while he dries the dish and hands it to Uriah.

"Can we pick?" Uriah asks as he puts the dish back in the cabinet.

"Any movie is fine and yes you can pick," I say with a small smile.

"Looks like you aren't a demon," Uriah laughs.

"We have a normal sister who is just sometimes badass," Zeke chuckles.

"I am a normally perfect human being," I sigh, but then I giggle at their silliness.

"Good," Zeke sighs happily. Uriah lets out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie. Race ya!" I yell out as I start to run up to my room. As I'm running I can hear a loud boom then Uriah shouting "No fair". I also hear Zeke's pounding footsteps coming towards me.

I reach my room before them since I had an early start. I burst into my room and jump onto my bed. The first one to burst into my room is...Zeke? Uriah comes in trailing after him and he glares at Zeke. Zeke collapses on one of the bean bags and Uriah flops down face first onto the foot of the bed.

"What was with the loud boom?" I ask as I push Uriah with my foot. He swats my foot anyway and turns to lay on his back.

"Zeke pushed me into a wall so he can pass me," he explains as he points at Zeke. Oh that makes more sense. Uriah is usually faster than Zeke. So when Zeke came in first, I was a bit confused. Now Zeke is scrolling through Netflix, trying to find a horror movie, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"How about Insidious?" Zeke offers, completely changing the subject. But oh my god. If I'm going to watch that movie, then I need to get comfortable in my bed.

"Sure, but how about we change into our pajamas then watch the movie?" I suggest. I really just want to sit here in my pajamas and not watch the movie.

"Yeah, that would be more comfortable," Uriah agrees.

Zeke just shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Be back in a few," he says as he walks out of my room with Uriah right behind him. Once they are out of shot, I hear a loud boom again.

"Goddamn! What was that for Uri?!" I hear Zeke yell, then he slams his door shut. Then I hear Uriah laughing then he closes his door.

I end up laughing really hard. Oh Zeke, you should know that karma is a bitch. Also that she can hurt you a lot. I feel sorry for him but he so deserved that after he pushed Uriah into a wall earlier.

After my little laughing fit, I get up to change into a clean set of underwear and my pajamas then to brush my teeth. I took a bath this morning so I don't think I need to take a shower. Plus, I'm just too lazy and the twins can come back at any moment. When I finish changing and brushing my teeth, I walk out of the bathroom to find that the twins are still not here. And people say that girls take forever. I hop back onto my bed and take out my phone, since I still promised to tell Christina what I was laughing about earlier. I decide to open up a group chat with the girls since they should also know what is happening or going to happen.

 ** _June 11_**

 _heyyyooo! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _now tell me wat u were laughing bout now ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _oh ye tht has been on my mind for a while ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _ye u kept on laughing wen u looked at us so wats up? ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _now u guys gtta promise me to answer me honestly if u wna kno wat im laughing bout ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _kk promise ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _pinky promise ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _promise ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _who do u lik? ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

This time the girls don't respond immediately. Oh, now they are thinking about the next thing they are going to say. This is good. Then the twins decide to walk right in. They took forever. I'm starting to think that they are worse than girls getting ready.

"What took you guys so long?" I question them as they take a seat in the bean bags.

"Bathroom," Uriah answers. I don't even want to think about that. Now, I'm really glad that I have my own bathroom.

"Couldn't find my pants," Zeke answers.

"That's why we clean out room and not just throw everything around, not leaving it on the ground like trash," I sigh. "Just start the movie." I lean against my pillows, getting comfortable.

Then Zeke starts the movie and Uriah turns off all the lights. The only light in my room is coming from my string lights on my desk and the moonlight coming through the skylight. Just as the movie starts, my phone vibrates a couple times. I unlock and the three answers and questions I get are:

 _Will ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _Uriah ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _Zeke ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _so wats with this question? ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _tell us! ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _come onnnnnn ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _OMG I WAS RITE! XD ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _rite bout wat? ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _THE SHIPPINGS! O.O ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _shippings? ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _yes shippings = pairs = couples ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _u gtta explain this to us girlie ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _Christina + Will = Willstina; Marlene + Uriah = Urlene; Shauna + Zeke = Sheke! the perf pairings! u guys looked so cute together :3 ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _ur a matchmaker now? lol ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _how did u figure tht out? ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _how u gt those names? ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _yes, jst watched u girls interact w/the guys, and i jst combined ur names ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _omg XD u crazy girl ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _does he really lik me? ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _pls dnt let this b some sik joke ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _im nt crazy, jst observant. idk but i think he does by the way he looks at u and he really cares bout ur opinion. and no this is no joke. im serious bout this. i will gt u guys together if it is the last thing i do cuz u guys r lik perf together! ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _definitely crazy XD ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _pls let it b real ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _ok? better nt b a joke ~ Shauna (Shay)_

 _trust me its nt joke. anyway i gtg cuz im supposed to b watching Insidious with the twins *cough*UrleneandSheke*cough* so nite guys bai and ttyl ;) ~ Tris (Trissy-Poo)_

 _nite u crazy lil girl ttyl XD ~ Christina (Chrissy)_

 _nite gurl ~ Marlene (MarMar)_

 _(omg u and ur craziness XD) nite girlie ~ Shauna (Shay)_

I lock my phone and plug it into the charging station. I actually start to watch Insidious even though it is already halfway through to being done. I like to watch horror movies because of the thrill and scares, but I always get jumpy after the movie so I can't sleep. It is a like a love hate relationship with horror movies. I love the movies because they get my blood pumping and scares other people. Then I hate it because I also get scared and then I can't be calm for the rest of the day, or if I watch it before I fall asleep then I will have nightmares, which I will wake up from by screaming so loud that the entire house will wake up. Caleb used to sleep with me whenever we watched horror movies late at night. Maybe I can get Uriah and Zeke to sleep with me so I don't wake up screaming.

*PAGEBREAK*

After the movie finished, I am shaking on my bed and the twins are still sitting on the bean bags, watching the end credits. But it's official, I will not be sleeping tonight.

"Umm. Guys? Can you sleep with me tonight because I don't think I can sleep by myself after watching that?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah. Sure, Trissy," Uriah responds with a small smile as he gets up and walks to the right side of my bed.

"No problem, Trissy," Zeke answers smiling as he goes on the left side of my bed.

They curl up so they are facing me, while I am laying down on my back and clutching the blanket close to me.

"Night, Trissy. Sweet dreams," Uriah whispers and he kisses my temple.

"G'night, Trissy. And don't worry, we will fight off those nightmares," Zeke whispers and he kisses my other temple.

They both wrap one around me, holding me close to them. "Thanks. I love you guys so much. Goodnight," I whisper as I close my eyes.

"We love you too, Trissy," they both say.

I slowly drift off into a sleep in the arms and protection of my brothers. A peaceful sleep. I slowly fall into the darkness, letting it consume me completely. This is how I get a good night's sleep tonight.

 _And there is Chapter 4! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating._

 _I hoped you guys like this chapter; it is just little bit longer than the last chapter. But now that the "gang" has been introduced I think it is time for a special someone to appear next time ;) I bet you guys already know who is coming next XD_

 _(I feel like I'm on repeat XD) Please review and tell me how you feel so far on the story!_

 _AS ALWAYS:_

 _Please_ _ **FFR**_

 ** _F_** _ollow!_

 ** _F_** _avorite/_ _ **F**_ _an!_

 ** _R_** _eview!_

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**

 _~CJ_


End file.
